Bleu pétrole
by l'obsidienne
Summary: GrimmIchi, UA. "J'emmerde le monde. J'emmerde aussi l'humanité. L'avenir. Les bureaucrates. Les parents irresponsables. Les gamins désabusés. Les mots accusateurs. Les fils des putes snobs. La vérité. Le mensonge. La trouille. La mort… L'inconnu."
1. war child

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo. Le titre de la fic vient de Bashung.

 **Warning** : slash, même que le GrimmIchi y est progressif parce qu'ils ne vont pas s'apprécier tout de suite, ça va prendre des années en fait.

 **Note** : c'est pas tout à fait ma première fiction, j'en ai posté et supprimé plusieurs (tentatives ratées qui dataient grave). Mais c'est ma première fic sur l'univers de Bleach ; enfin, univers c'est vite dit, c'est un UA, je pique juste les personnages pour m'amuser avec. Pour le moment quatre chapitre sont rédigés, je sais d'avance que ça sera une longue fic. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – War child**

« _I see a red door and I want it painted black_. »

Rolling Stones

 _Juillet 1997_

Le gouffre se creuse, les disparités se figent, l'enfant terrible étale l'amertume sur son lit de précarité. Il se trouve différent. Son regard bleu perçant le sort du lot, la forme occidentale de ses yeux attise moqueries et rejet mais le gamin arrive à passer outre la différence de ses yeux. Parce que celle de ses cheveux est encore plus vive : le bleu intense de ses cheveux est la première cause des ecchymoses de son corps. Il n'est pas un gamin faiblard. Du haut de ses neuf ans, il affronte et tient bon, même s'il manque cruellement d'entraînement. Mais il se défend, autant qu'il peut, avec ses petits poings enragés, témoignant de sa rage juvénile qui abîme et sévit. En surnombre, il ne fait pourtant pas le poids : on le rétame en quelques coups et depuis que les autres gosses ont compris que c'est la seule façon de le mettre à terre, ils l'utilisent inlassablement. Son crâne et ses sourcils sont entièrement rasés, à cause d'une altercation qui a mal tourné. Sa punition pour s'être défendu.

Il n'a jamais aimé les autres gosses. Les autres orphelins au passé douteux, présentement instables et sans avenir. Même s'il a lui-même tous ces défauts, Grimmjow ne brime pas les autres. Pas les plus faibles, c'est une question de principes. Et puis, il est quelqu'un de solitaire, il garde sa salive pour lui et vogue sans compagnie. Ça l'emmerde. Le social, les formalités – les gens, tout simplement. Même ceux qui ne le regardent pas de travers, Grimmjow ne peut pas les voir en peinture. Il préfère qu'on lui foute la paix. Même si parfois, pour y parvenir, il a besoin de se montrer irrespectueux et brutal. À force, certains ont compris qu'il préférait la solitude en guise d'amie. Mais ça n'empêche pas de prendre des coups, de la part des merdeux à la coupe au bol qui se prennent pour les rois de l'orphelinat.

Grimmjow n'aime pas cet endroit. Trop blanc, trop fade, trop impersonnel. Trop bruyant aussi, trop de gosses qui pleurent. Les cris, il les entend tous les soirs. Beaucoup de jeunes garçons qui pleurent la nuit, ça l'a surpris la première fois – Grimmjow a toujours pensé que les filles étaient pleurnichardes. Mais à l'orphelinat, elles sont les plus fortes, psychologiquement. Il les admire. De loin. Lui, il n'a jamais versé une seule larme dans ce lieu sordide. C'est qu'il y vit depuis ses deux ans environs, sa mémoire défectueuse ne se rappelle pas de sa vie avant l'orphelinat. Même s'il possède une photographie qui montre sa famille – une photo dont il ne se rappelle rien. Les parents représentés dessus ne lui disent rien. Ce sont des inconnus. L'enfant dans les bras de la femme lui ressemble énormément, pourtant, Grimmjow se sent étranger dans ce tableau monochrome. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il n'a pas besoin de parents. Il peut prendre soin de lui-même.

Après tout, il a neuf ans. Il ne sait peut-être pas faire la lessive mais il sait comment utiliser le micro-ondes. Il n'aime pas manger dans le réfectoire, la présence des autres marmots l'horripile – et puis, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, l'enfant n'a rarement le temps de finir son repas à cause des autres qui viennent l'embêter. Et la nourriture est vraiment importante pour qu'il puisse s'en passer. Pour s'en procurer, il ne lui reste plus que le vol. Au début, il volait de la nourriture dans les cuisines. Mais à force de prendre goût au vol, Grimmjow s'est dirigé vers les épiceries – beaucoup plus de choix et la qualité y est bien meilleure. De temps en temps, il dépense ses pécules pour acheter la bouffe, allégeant sa conscience autant qu'il peut. Mais justement, les billets ne tombent pas du ciel, Grimmjow ne perçoit pas d'argent de poche. Ça aussi, il a appris à le voler. Plus facile que de voler la nourriture, les billets ne prennent pas trop de place. Ses poches sont nombreuses pour contenir les pièces.

Mais il ne peut se permettre de faire les poches des passants continuellement – il n'est pas un garçon très discret. Souvent, il se fait prendre sur le fait et est obligé de prendre ses jambes à son cou. C'est ce qui l'a poussé un jour à s'introduire dans une maison qu'il avait espionnée antérieurement pour voir s'il n'y avait personne. Ce n'était pas une maison extraordinaire, l'alarme ne fonctionnait même pas. Mais pour Grimmjow, ça avait été suffisant : quelques bijoux et des billets laissés çà et là. Pas beaucoup, seulement assez pour s'acheter de la nourriture pour deux semaines. Et également quelques jouets, même s'il les a cassés au bout de quelques jours.

Depuis, il a fait profil bas et n'a pas réitéré ce crime. Jusqu'à ce que l'envie de bonbons qui crépitent le prenne soudainement.

Sans prévenir personne, Grimmjow saute le grillage de l'orphelinat dans l'intention de ne pas revenir avant un bon moment. C'est une habitude, à présent, de partir quelques jours et revenir bredouille – ça n'inquiète personne. Qui s'inquiéterait pour un orphelin, après tout ? Avec ses vêtements les plus chauds sur le dos, même si troués, il cache son crâne sous la capuche. Quelques plaies n'ont pas encore guéri – on l'a rasé grossièrement avec un rasoir sans même faire attention. Il arpente le quartier résidentiel silencieusement, guettant le moindre mouvement brusque dans les maisons. Mais il y a une maison qui attire son regard : elle semble être plongée dans le noir alors qu'il n'est même pas encore 21h. Signe qu'elle est vide actuellement. Il remarque qu'aucune voiture n'est garée aux alentours – ce qui renforce sa certitude. En quelques pas, il atteint la boîte aux lettres. _Kurosaki_. Cette maison fera l'affaire. Même s'il n'est pas le voleur le plus efficace ni le plus discret, il est certain de parvenir à piquer quelque chose. Peu importe. Un regard, quelques mots, une menace – n'importe quoi pourvu que le trou dans son être soit comblé.

* * *

Les films d'horreur l'ont toujours fasciné. Pas de frissons de peur, uniquement une fascination morbide pour la Mort. Les films américains sont intéressants mais ils ne valent rien à côté des films japonais – sa patrie sait parfaitement sur quel sujet tourner pour arracher quelque chose aux spectateurs. Ichigo n'a jamais vraiment su pourquoi il était aussi intéressé et si peu effrayé. Quelques sursauts, lors des scènes les plus morbides, et rien d'autre. Pour un enfant de neuf ans, son absence de réaction ne semble pas l'inquiéter. Ça n'inquiète personne en vérité, principalement parce qu'il regarde ce genre de films en cachette. Personne ne se doute de rien, personne n'intervient – il est très heureux de se plonger dans cette fascination. Sans même savoir d'où elle vient.

Mensonges. Il sait parfaitement ce qui a causé tout son intérêt pour le morbide.

 _Maman est décédée._

Non, c'est faux. Elle a été assassinée. Il y a près de deux mois. On ne lui avait jamais vraiment expliqué le concept de la Mort, il n'avait pas tout à fait réagi quand son père lui avait annoncé cette fatalité. Puis, il avait remarqué l'absence de sa mère les jours suivants et ça a créé un déchirement. Des picotements, dans son corps. Des éraflures, dans son cœur. C'est douloureux de perdre sa mère. C'est encore plus douloureux de vivre avec son absence, malgré les nombreuses photos placardées dans la maison. Comme pour ne jamais l'oublier. Comme s'il pouvait l'oublier.

Ses deux petites sœurs ont à peine quatre ans qu'on leur arrache Maman. Leur père s'acharne à l'hôpital, enchaîne des heures de travail pour leur assurer un avenir paisible. En l'absence de son père, Ichigo prend son rôle de grand-frère à cœur. Beaucoup trop même, quitte à se séparer de son sommeil et veiller devant la chambre de ses frangines. En bas, la babysitteur s'est encore endormie sur le vieux canapé. La vieille voisine n'accomplit son rôle qu'à moitié : elle dort plus qu'elle ne surveille les enfants. Mais cela ne dérange pas Ichigo, puisqu'il est naturellement protecteur. C'est son rôle de protéger les siens. Son rôle d'éloigner les monstres des films qu'il a vus.

Il a éteint le son de la télévision ainsi que la lumière de la cuisine, pas le moins du monde effrayé par l'obscurité. Ses babouches traînent sur l'escalier lorsqu'il remonte pour se poster devant la porte de la chambre de ses sœurs. Armé d'une batte de baseball en bois – au cas où, un homme Sans-Visage paré d'un costume n'entre dans la maison. Dans le dernier film qu'il a vu, l'individu s'était chargé de tuer ses proies à l'aide d'une hache.

Ichigo frissonne. De peur, de détermination – peu importe, il doit pouvoir se défendre face aux monstres. Son père lui a déjà dit que les monstres n'existent pas. Mais l'enfant est persuadé qu'ils existent, même s'il n'en a encore pas vus. Il se dit qu'ils habitent sans doute dans un autre monde, une autre dimension peut-être où des protecteurs en Shihakushō se battraient contre les monstres pour protéger l'Humanité.

Il soupire et se laisse adosser contre la porte, tenant sa batte fermement dans ses mains. Ferme les yeux et fait le vide – il n'a pas peur des monstres. Pas de monstres tant qu'il n'alimente pas sa peur. Pas de peur, les battements de son cœur imposent le rythme. Une tonalité lente et apaisante, pas de peur tant que bat son cœur.

Des heures s'écoulent et la maison demeure silencieuse. Même les ronflements de la vieille voisine s'étiolent et ne deviennent que de faibles inspirations – elle a sans doute changé de position dans le canapé. Ichigo se bat contre le sommeil qui tente de l'arracher à sa position mais il tient bon, il est fermement résigné, quitte à défendre sa maison contre ses propres démons imaginaires.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende de faibles sons venant du salon.

Les sons attirent son attention car il sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas la vieille voisine : elle s'est de nouveau remise à ronfler. Pourtant, les sons nouveaux qu'il entend sont assez faibles et surtout _espacés._ Comme si quelqu'un tentait de toutes ses forces de faire un pas après l'autre, lentement, en toute discrétion. Mais en échouant complètement.

C'est sans doute son imagination qui lui joue des tours mais Ichigo se relève et se dégourdit les jambes. Il veut avoir le cœur net, quitte à affronter le silence de la maison et l'obscurité des lieux. Il parvient également à mettre sa peur en sourdine, la verrouillant dans un compartiment de son cerveau tout en descendant l'escalier.

Évidemment, c'est son imagination qui le fait disjoncter. Dès le moment où ses pieds touchent le sol, tout bruit étrange disparaît. Il s'avance pourtant dans la pièce, jusqu'à se diriger vers la cuisine à tâtons – il n'a pas besoin de lumière pour se repérer dans sa propre maison. Au vue des nombreuses nuits qu'il a passées à arpenter les lieux, à cause du moindre bruit suspect, Ichigo est habitué à présent.

Les minutes s'égrènent lorsqu'il vérifie la cuisine ainsi que le salon, où la vieille voisine continue de ronfler. Même s'il explosait une bombe à côté, elle ne se réveillerait pas. Il soupire, se faisant la note mentale d'en parler à son père : pas besoin de quelqu'un pour les surveiller, Ichigo accomplit parfaitement ce rôle.

Il décide de remonter, traînant la batte par terre, en faisant lui-même de petits bruits qui ne réveillent pas la maisonnée endormie. Mais il se fige brusquement dans le couloir, lorsqu'il constate que la chambre de ses parents – uniquement de son père, à présent – est ouverte. Même s'il a une imagination débordante, il est certain d'avoir fermé cette porte.

Ce constat fait, il s'avance jusqu'au bout du couloir et se raidit instantanément, sa main libre se cramponne au chambranle tandis que de son autre main, il relève son arme.

Ses doigts glissent sur l'interrupteur et il allume la lumière.

Ses yeux se fixent sur le voleur qui s'est également arrêté dans son geste. Leurs yeux se croisent mais aucun des deux ne fait un geste. C'est un enfant qui se trouve dans la pièce, peut-être même du même âge que lui mais un gamin qu'il n'a jamais vu de sa vie.

– Rends-moi tout ce que tu as pris, ordonne-t-il en rompant le silence tendu.

– Tu rêves, ce que j'ai pris m'appartient maintenant.

La voix de l'enfant est ennuyée, comme s'il était certain de sortir de cette maison les poches remplies de trouvaille.

– Ne me fais pas répéter une deuxième fois.

Mais Ichigo ne reçoit qu'un rire narquois de la part de l'autre enfant. Un rire qui l'irrite et l'agace sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler.

– Tu peux répéter autant que tu veux, je vais rien te rendre. Et je vais même continuer à piquer des trucs, dit l'enfant capuchonné en continuant à fouiller les tiroirs et en attrapant un bracelet.

Celui de la mère d'Ichigo.

Ichigo s'avance sans hésitation vers l'autre enfant, attrapant sa batte avec ses deux mains. Il n'a encore jamais blessé quelqu'un. Hormis lors des entraînements de karaté mais ça ne compte pas. Cette situation n'a rien à voir avec un entraînement.

C'est _réel_.

Mais il a la certitude qu'il pourrait blesser... pour protéger ses sœurs.

Comme une façon de se racheter auprès de sa mère qu'il n'a pas pu protéger. Encore moins sauver.

Ichigo a neuf ans et se prend pour un héros des temps modernes. Raté, complètement inconscient et particulièrement fade – mais il s'en fiche, tant qu'il est déterminé à protéger tout le monde.

Même s'il doit blesser un autre enfant.

– Rends-moi ce bracelet, dit-il avec un tremblement incontrôlé dans sa voix, la batte toujours dans ses mains.

L'autre enfant semble énervé, la colère étirant ses traits du visage. Mais le voleur arrête la fouille et s'avance vers Ichigo, qu'il bouscule au passage.

Ce dernier se cramponne à son sens de l'équilibre pour ne pas tomber et s'humilier.

– Tu m'impressionnes pas, demi-portion.

– Je te laisserai pas quitter ma maison ! crie Ichigo en s'avançant vers l'autre, tentant d'être le plus menaçant au possible.

– Tu serais capable de me tuer, pour me retenir ? provoque le voleur, un sourcil arqué.

Durant quelques secondes, Ichigo ouvre la bouche mais la referme, incertain de ce qu'il doit répondre.

Ignorant le sens véritable de ces mots.

Bien sûr, il sait ce que tuer signifie. Il a vu de nombreux exemples dans les films.

Dans la réalité aussi : sa mère a été assassinée.

Pourtant, il n'a jamais été confronté à ce constat lui-même, face à un autre individu.

– O-oui, répond-il au bout de quelques minutes. Je le ferai, ajoute-t-il avec plus d'assurance.

Parce que la seule chose qui tourne dans son esprit est qu'il doit protéger ses sœurs. Les protéger, comme il aurait dû le faire avec sa mère.

Il ne sait pas si l'autre enfant a gobé sa réponse mais il est vite surpris lorsque le voleur débute une bagarre en lui assénant un coup dans l'estomac. Dans le mouvement, il perd sa capuche et Ichigo lâche sa batte. Celle-ci roule sur le côté. Ichigo est énervé à son tour, il tente de rendre son coup à l'autre enfant. La bagarre reste enfantine, cependant, les coups portés n'ont rien de puissant : ce ne sont que deux gosses perdus qui s'affrontent, petits poings contre petits poings.

– Je te laisserai pas t'en tirer comme ça ! beugle-t-il en essayant de prendre le dessus sur le crâne rasé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ichigo y parvient, sans même savoir comment ni pourquoi. Peut-être parce que le voleur a été inconscient ou qu'il s'est perdu dans ses pensées mais ce fut une véritable erreur de sa part : Ichigo est parvenu à l'immobiliser au sol, en lui retournant le bras dans son dos.

Assis sur le corps de l'enfant, il avance son autre bras jusqu'à reprendre sa batte à sa droite et fixe son vis-à-vis qui a cessé de se débattre.

– Je vais te tuer, oui, dit finalement Ichigo, ses propres mots tournant en boucle dans son esprit.

A-t-il vraiment dit cela ? Est-il à ce point aveugle, pour ne pas voir la gravité de ses paroles ?

Mais c'est sans doute le regard effaré du voleur qui l'interpelle. La lueur de frayeur qui est passée dans ses yeux, même quelques secondes, Ichigo l'a vue. La frayeur – tous les enfants la connaissent. Même ceux qui jouent les durs, ceux qui prétendent n'avoir peur de rien. Ceux qui prétendent n'avoir besoin de personne.

C'est entièrement faux. Tous les enfants ont besoin de quelqu'un, de quelque chose auquel s'accrocher.

La peur les rend humains, se distille dans leurs veines juvéniles et provoque des cris et des larmes. Des bagarres, parfois. Des menaces qu'aucun ne pense.

Il frissonne. À cause de ce constat amer. Il se relève. Libère l'autre. Le voleur ne se fait pas attendre et part, tout en bousculant Ichigo une dernière fois. Claque la porte d'entrée.

Les bijoux ne sont plus.

Qu'un lointain souvenir.

Mais Ichigo se fiche des bijoux.

Il n'a pas besoin de bijoux pour se rappeler sa mère.

Pour qu'elle lui manque à ce point. Comme une obsession impitoyable d'un enfant ayant perdu la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Les jours s'écoulent, Ichigo continue à garder la chambre de ses petites sœurs. Son père a été attristé que les bijoux soient volés mais il n'a pas grondé son fils, il l'a simplement pris dans ses bras et répété inlassablement à quel point il est fier de lui.

Sa fascination pour la Mort s'essouffle, il ne trouve plus aucun intérêt à regarder les films d'horreur.

L'enfant-voleur n'est jamais revenu.


	2. bring your own bombs

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo.

 **Note** : merci énormément pour les commentaires (les invités auxquels j'ai pas pu répondre : merci, merci !). Ça m'encourage puissance huit à poursuivre cette histoire. Je précise aussi que dorénavant, ça sera écrit à la première personne, j'espère que le changement sera pas trop brutal. En espérant que la suite plaise autant !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Bring your own bombs**

« _Children are taught to hate  
Parents just couldn't wait_ _  
Some are rich and some are poor  
Others will just suffer more. _»

Social Distortion

 _Avril 2004_

J'emmerde le monde.

J'emmerde aussi l'humanité. L'avenir. Les bureaucrates. Les parents irresponsables. Les gamins désabusés. Les mots accusateurs. Les fils des putes snobs. La vérité. Le mensonge. La trouille. La mort… L'inconnu.

C'est difficile de contenir toute cette haine, de sceller ce besoin grandissant de destruction.

On dit que les chiens galeux sont les plus dangereux parce qu'on ne peut pas les dresser. Parce qu'ils ne plient pas l'échine, parce qu'ils mordent, parce qu'ils posent problème.

Les pauvres petits orphelins que le système arrive pas contrôler et qui tournent mal. Squattent les rues, s'enlisent dans les emmerdes.

Mais certains s'en sortent. C'est une certitude que même un raté comme moi arrive à croire.

C'est juste pas fait pour moi – j'ai pas d'avenir. J'en ai jamais eu. Depuis que ma génitrice m'a éjecté de son utérus, face contre terre, dans une société en friche qui méprise les ratés.

Alors j'ai commencé à haïr. Les parents irresponsables, les orphelins, les inconnus.

J'ai la haine. J'ai la haine. J'ai la haine.

Contre le système pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Je sais qu'il faut pas foutre tout le monde dans le même panier. Mais j'ai pas pris mes pilules Padamalgam ce matin.

Et j'en ai rien à foutre de mépriser tout le monde.

Ici, tu dois haïr ou tu es haï.

Mon choix est vite fait.

Je suis encore ce gosse solitaire que j'étais avant. Mais je me suis forgé des barrières, beaucoup trop de barrières.

J'ai cette gueule qui fait peur. On m'approche plus. Peut-être juste pour me taxer une clope, quand les gens osent.

Mais le passage à tabac, c'est surtout moi qui le provoque quand l'envie m'en prend.

J'habite plus en orphelinat, faut dire que ça aide à rester tranquille. J'avais quatorze ans, j'étais encore plus con et méprisant à l'époque. Un autre type de mon âge m'avait _vraiment_ énervé. Mais il était seul, lui. Il se cachait pas derrière sa bande de petits cons. Alors j'ai réussi à le tabasser. Jusqu'à le foutre dans le coma.

L'expulsion était inévitable, même si l'autre gars s'est réveillé au bout de quatre semaines.

J'étais dégoûté, je suis certain que j'aurai pu faire mieux et prolonger son coma encore plus longtemps.

Ah, le cynisme, mon arme ultime. Irrespectueux et colérique, hein ? Ça me décrit bien.

Ajoutons à cela tout un panel de défauts et vous aurez une belle image de Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Bref, ils m'ont expulsé.

La délinquance juvénile, ça se pardonne pas. Surtout avec des dommages pareils. On m'a jugé et envoyé quinze mois en centre pénitentiaire pour mineurs.

Autrement dit, la taule pour jeunes puceaux.

J'ai détesté cet endroit. C'était encore pire que l'orphelinat. Contrôlé, fouillé, sondé – c'est comme si on m'avait tamponné comme du bétail. Il paraît que j'étais beaucoup trop incontrôlable, à l'orée de l'abomination.

C'est douloureux d'être différent. Physiquement, je veux dire. Mon nom européen et mon apparence occidentale m'ont posé beaucoup de problèmes.

Faut pas croire que les morveux japonais sont doux comme des agneaux avec les étrangers.

Mais c'est pas une simple caractéristique des japonais, ça décrit parfaitement les gosses du monde entier.

Les marmots, ça te baise avec leur innocence mais t'encule avec leur insolence.

Mais je leur en veux pas. J'aurai fait exactement la même chose qu'eux si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Le problème, c'est que j'ai toujours vécu au Japon. Je sais que je suis originaire d'Angleterre mais j'y ai jamais foutu un seul pied.

Mais même naître au Japon et avoir la nationalité japonaise, ça fait pas de moi un japonais pour autant.

J'ai pas d'identité.

Juste un nom paumé dans ce vaste monde.

C'est tout ce que je suis.

Après la taule, j'étais certain de finir à la rue. Mais on m'a placé dans la _Maison d'Urahara_. Tenu par Urahara Kisuke, un éducateur spécialisé qui prend sous son aile les gosses paumés de tout âge.

C'est modeste, comme lieu. Un genre de foyer pour jeunes, un toit et un lit, c'est plus que suffisant.

Ça fait déjà deux semaines que j'y suis.

Je déteste ça. Qu'on me tienne en laisse. Qu'on me traite comme un animal.

Mais j'ai seulement seize ans et des trous plein les poches ; je sers à rien. Aucun savoir-faire, aucun talent, aucune indépendance. Juste du bétail. Qu'on prépare pour l'abattoir.

J'ai tellement de colère en moi que je peux rien envisager pour me sortir de ces emmerdes. Pour me barrer à l'autre bout du monde – mais pour ça, faudrait déjà que j'en aie envie.

Le fait de n'avoir aucun projet, c'est ce qui me fait rester dans cette maison. Les gosses m'évitent mais ils ne sont pas comme ceux de l'orphelinat. Ils savent très bien que c'est une seconde chance qu'on leur offre pour se tenir à carreaux, alors ils restent tranquilles.

Ils me font chier, ces connards. C'était facile avant de leur fracasser le crâne et de se défouler.

Je tire une dernière taffe de ma cigarette et ferme la fenêtre de ma chambre.

C'est seulement après avoir éloigné le boucan extérieur que j'entends les bruits dans la maison, dans une chambre voisine.

De curiosité, je quitte la piaule et passe devant ladite chambre et j'y trouve Urahara, son chapeau de travers, l'air concentré et très en colère.

– Merde, merde, pourquoi ça marche pas ? dit-il en tapant du poing sur le bureau.

Il fixe l'écran d'un ordinateur intensément, sans même remarquer ma présence.

Merde, quinze mois que j'ai pas touché un clavier. Putain de taule.

Je tousse pour attirer son attention et demande :

– C'est quoi le problème ?

– Ah, Grimmjow-san ! C'est ce fichu ordinateur, commence-t-il en me faisant signe de venir près de lui pour regarder l'écran.

Ce que je fais. _Évidemment_. Quel hacker sevré refuserait de rechuter dans les méandres de l'informatique ?

– Je crois qu'il y a un virus parce que… Eh bien, regarde par toi-même.

Quand je fixe l'écran, je peux pas m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire moqueur, il a vraiment foutu un bordel incroyable dans son ordinateur.

– T'aurais pas dû squatter les sites pornos sans protéger un minimum ton ordi. T'as choppé beaucoup de saloperies.

Au vu de sa tête embarrassée, j'ai deviné juste. Il passe une main sur sa nuque et lâche le clavier. Sans prévenir, je m'en empare pour commencer à taper sur quelques touches.

– C'est que… j'ai laissé Ikkaku-san traîner dessus et… j'ai retrouvé les sites ouverts et puis…

– Je m'en fous, lui dis-je en interrompant son explication bidon.

Plutôt occupé à nettoyer le merdier dans son ordinateur. Urahara semble se détendre, malgré l'embarras. J'en ai rien à battre de ce qu'il regarde sur internet. Et il doit s'en douter que je vais pas ouvrir ma gueule. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Ça peut toujours me servir plus tard.

Son regard me quitte pour se fixer sur l'écran de l'ordinateur sur lequel diverses fenêtres sont ouvertes. Même sans le voir, je sens qu'il écarquille des yeux, alors cachés par son chapeau.

– Grimmjow-san… Tu t'y connais en informatique.

C'est une affirmation. Mais je prends quand même la peine d'acquiescer. En 2004, les badauds savent seulement utiliser une adresse e-mail alors tous les autres qui gèrent correctement un ordinateur, ça paraît surprenant.

– Où as-tu appris tout ça ? demande-t-il, sincèrement intéressé par mes compétences.

– Dans l'utérus de ta mère, murmuré-je sans détourner mon attention de l'écran.

Une main ferme de pose sur mon épaule, je me crispe. Même si Urahara est celui qui est assis et moi qui suis debout, je fais clairement pas le poids face à lui. Il est peut-être calme et posé habituellement mais il se fait même respecter par les plus violents ici et pas toujours avec de bonnes paroles mielleuses. Non, plutôt avec des dérouillées qui calment tous les zélés du coin.

– Grimmjow, surveille ton vocabulaire.

Un soupir las s'échappe de mes lèvres. J'enlève la main de mon épaule et mes yeux fixent l'ancêtre.

– J'avais dix ans, je squattais l'ordi du dirlo de l'orphelinat.

Cette unique réponse semble suffire puisqu'il acquiesce et semble toujours aussi impressionné. Mon attention retourne vers l'ordinateur sur lequel je continue de travailler. Mes doigts se rappellent encore de ce petit plaisir. Plusieurs minutes que ça dure, j'en profite le plus possible.

Je dois être sans doute de bonne humeur pour lui avoir même cracké un antivirus payant.

– Voilà.

J'attends pas de réponse de sa part et contourne le bureau pour retourner dans ma chambre.

– Grimmjow-san ? m'appelle-t-il avant que je ne franchisse la porte.

– Ouais ?

– As-tu réfléchi à ce dont on avait parlé l'autre jour ?

Je grince des dents avant de me retourner complètement vers lui.

– Ma réponse a pas changé.

– Et j'en suis pas étonné. Mais les choses ont changé à présent.

J'arque un sourcil, dubitatif, attendant qu'il poursuive.

– Oui, vois-tu, j'ignorais que tu étais intéressé par l'informatique, continue-t-il en se levant pour me rejoindre.

– Et ? J'vois pas ce que ça change.

– En acceptant d'aller au lycée, tu auras accès aux ordinateurs de l'école même si je doute fort que les cours d'informatique te soient utiles, au vu de ton niveau. En revanche, dit-il avec un large sourire, si tu vas en cours, je pourrais déposer un dossier de financement pour toi, afin que tu puisses te payer un ordinateur convenable.

Une grimace barre mon visage. Je. Déteste. La. _Charité_.

– Garde ta charité pour les autres morveux, dis-je durement.

– Sache que ce n'est pas de la charité, vois ça comme un investissement. Quand tu deviendras quelqu'un, tu te rappelleras de ce fossile qui t'a donné un coup de pouce. Mais c'est à toi de décider.

Après un signe de tête, il passe à côté de moi, toujours aussi souriant. Toujours aussi agaçant. J'ai envie d'arracher son putain de sourire de sa figure.

– Oh, j'oubliais : tu peux utiliser l'ordinateur, je n'en ai plus besoin aujourd'hui.

En deux semaines en sa présence, j'ai appris à quel point la _gentillesse_ d'Urahara n'est en fait qu'une pure manipulation.

Et je me suis fait avoir. Comme un bleu. Comme un con. Je prends place devant l'ordi et craque les vertèbres de mon cou.

J'ai rechuté. Avec du recul, je me dis que j'aurai préféré m'en tenir loin, au vu des emmerdes qui me sont tombées dessus. Mais on a jamais ce qu'on souhaite, hein ? La vie est une drôle de salope parfois ; tu la chéris mais la fracasses quand même. Chienne de vie.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, début du mois d'avril, j'ai dû me préparer pour aller au bahut.

J'arbore l'uniforme et mon humeur de chien en adéquation parfaite avec la situation actuelle : putain, je déteste les cours. Au centre, j'ai dû les suivre par obligation mais ça me plaisait bien là-bas parce que ça m'empêchait de tourner en bourrique dans ma cellule. S'occuper l'esprit, ça aide vraiment à sceller mon tempérament de merde.

Pour ce premier jour, Urahara m'accompagne. Il doit toucher un ou deux mots au principal du lycée de Karakura. J'ai essayé de protester mais ça a pas marché.

C'est pas mon genre de la fermer face à quelqu'un. Mais je prends sur moi avec ce type et ça m'énerve putain, normalement _je recule devant personne._ Peut-être parce qu'il agit comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps. Ou qu'on était frères. J'en sais rien, je comprends pas pourquoi j'arrive pas à l'envoyer se faire foutre. Les adultes, je les ai tous démolis, même durant mon procès.

Heureusement qu'il ouvre pas sa gueule pendant le trajet. Ça m'aurait vite cassé les couilles – je déteste les gens bavards, surtout ceux qui parlent pour rien dire. Par contre, il marche doucement et ça, ça me fait chier. Je déteste la lenteur. La latence. Il rame, derrière moi, mais ne fait pas de commentaires stupides sur ma façon de marcher vite.

Quand on arrive au bahut, Urahara précise qu'on a presque une heure de retard. Il m'emmène directement vers le bureau du principal, après qu'on ait longé les couloirs déserts et blancs et plusieurs portes foncées, nos pas claquant sur le sol gris.

La porte ouverte donne un aperçu sympathique du directeur : les pieds posés sur le bureau, un kimono rose à fleurs sur lui, en train de pioncer.

Une idée stupide traverse mon esprit, j'avoue. Celle de claquer la porte tellement fort pour réveiller l'autre adulte.

Mais c'est Urahara qui s'en charge. Et qui me fait un clin d'œil complice quand la porte claque. Le dirlo se lève d'un coup après avoir lâché un cri de surprise.

– Ah, Urahara-san… Bonjour.

– Bonjour, Kyōraku-san. Pardonnez-moi pour le dérangement. Je vous amène l'élève prodige de l'informatique dont je vous avais parlé, dit Urahara en me jetant un coup d'œil et aussitôt le principal remarque ma présence.

Il semble m'inspecter de la tête aux pieds mais rien ne transparait sur son visage. L'inspection ne dure pas trop longtemps, il se contente d'esquisser un sourire qui se veut avenant mais qui irrite ma vue ; je me contente de jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce pour ne pas l'insulter.

– Ravi de te rencontrer, Jaggerjack-san.

Je grimace en hochant la tête, en guise de salutation.

– Peu loquace, à ce que je vois ? continue le principal avec un sourire en coin, toujours en me fixant. Ukitake va avoir du boulot avec toi.

– Mais non, ce garçon n'est peut-être pas très bavard mais il est plein de ressources et est obéissant, dit Urahara en me devançant alors que j'étais à deux doigts d'insulter le principal.

J'arque un sourcil, pas convaincu du tout par la description d'Urahara. J'ai _vraiment_ très envie de l'insulter. Mais Urahara semble le comprendre et coupe toutes insultes qui voudraient sortir de mon gosier en enchaînant :

– Grimmjow-san, attends-moi dans le couloir. J'arrive dans cinq petites minutes.

Sans répondre quoi que ce soit, je me barre du bureau en fermant la porte derrière moi. Adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur mon torse, j'y croise une dizaine d'adultes qui sortent des divers bureaux après que la sonnerie ait retenti – la deuxième heure de cours a débuté.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Urahara et Kyōraku me rejoignent. Je me retiens de préciser qu'il a pris son temps, après m'avoir pourtant spécifié _cinq_ _petites minutes_ mais qui suis-je pour protester contre le retard ?

On commence à marcher. 'Paraît que je suis sacrément en retard en cours. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre. C'est Urahara le fautif.

Ils discutent entre eux, devant moi. Au début j'essaye de suivre la conversation pour attraper deux ou trois infos sur Urahara – on sait jamais, ça peut être utile – mais je décroche vite : ils m'ennuient.

Et puis, ils s'arrêtent enfin devant une salle de classe dont ils ouvrent la porte. Un homme aux cheveux blancs en sort. Là aussi, je décroche assez vite. Les deux autres font les présentations pendant que je jette un coup d'œil discret dans la salle de classe.

Je soupire et entre dans la salle, le professeur ferme la porte derrière nous. Une trentaine de paires d'yeux me braquent pendant quelques minutes. Je fronce les sourcils, ils croient impressionner qui, là ?

Le prof ne perd pas de temps et interrompt l'examen en profondeur que les autres élèves m'ont fait passer.

– Je vous présente Jaggerjack Grimmjow, un nouvel élève. Prends place, Grimmjow-san.

J'exprime mon dédain le plus profond en fixant tous les élèves – enfin, autant que je peux. Et je me dirige vers la première place vide, près de la fenêtre.

Quand je dépose mon sac à côté de moi, je remarque mon voisin de table en train de dormir.

Putain, la couleur orange de ses cheveux irrite mes yeux.

* * *

Ah, le lycée, quelle magnifique création. Joie, bonheur, papillons et fleurs.

Ennui total.

Les rumeurs naissent toujours dans les murmures, dans les coups d'œil curieux et les jugements tranchés. Ça germe et éclate à la figure, créant un maelström _presque_ inéluctable.

Tout est dans le _presque_ , parce qu'il suffit de ne pas prendre trop à cœur les remarques et passer outre les rumeurs qui naissent. Je sais bien que certaines personnes sont plutôt vulnérables psychologiquement, qu'elles encaissent et souffrent de ce qui se dit à leur sujet.

Je dois être un foutu bâtard avec une chance incroyable pour m'en foutre. Comme tous les lycéens, j'y suis passé par cette phase de jugements et des chuchotis à mon passage – ça continue encore, cela dit. Ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Je suis roux. Pas comme ces roux qui rentrent facilement dans le moule, surtout dans les pays européens – le cliché veut que je donne l'Allemagne ou l'Irlande en exemple, mais je préfère éviter parce que je déteste me fixer sur les stéréotypes. Mais un roux flamboyant, qu'on voit à des kilomètres à la ronde. Principalement parce qu'au Japon, c'est surtout le brun qui prédomine, pareil pour les autres pays asiatiques.

Alors, ça attire le regard. Ça juge, ça fixe les mèches rebelles, la touffe qui ne reste jamais en place. Un nid à corbeaux pire qu'indiscipliné, mes cheveux font ce qu'ils veulent sur mon crâne. Qu'il n'y ait pas de méprise, je m'accepte tel que je suis mais c'est parfois dur de porter cette couleur de cheveux. De temps en temps, ça me fatigue et démolit encore plus mon moral, d'où mon expression renfrognée.

Mais je vais être honnête et avouer que je tire cette tête de bourru _beaucoup_ plus souvent. C'est devenu naturel, constant, ça éloigne les mauvaises langues et les questions exaspérantes.

Je suis pas un gars facile à vivre. Plutôt dans le genre sans humour, sarcastique et introverti. Désagréable, un peu. Même si j'essaye de moins le montrer, surtout à mes proches.

Personne n'est parfait.

En fait, je pense que mon problème réside dans le fait que je m'ouvre pas aux autres. Que je me fiche des autres. Des inconnus, du monde extérieur. Je me fixe que sur ma petite vie, mes amis et ma famille. J'ai une carapace rigide, un muret de protection autour de ma personne.

Mais c'est foutrement paradoxal parce que je suis le premier qui va foncer tête-baissée pour aider quelqu'un. Altruisme ou héroïsme, ça me rend encore plus contradictoire. J'ai surtout des limites, je crois. J'observe les autres, je les aide quand je peux mais ça s'arrête là ; mon aide ne mène pas plus loin. Mon cercle restreint d'amis est suffisant.

Bizarrement, je suis pas un gars qu'on laisse de côté. On m'emmerde pas, on m'évite à cause d'une sale réputation de voyou que je me traîne. Mais c'est pas une réputation trop accentuée, les gens savent que je suis bon. Fondamentalement bon. J'ai juste un caractère de merde, des défauts ennuyeux et quelques qualités qui ressortent. Soit on m'apprécie, soit on m'apprécie pas ; visiblement, au lycée de Karakura, les gens préfèrent m'apprécier de loin.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée des secondes. J'étais ennuyé et fatigué, j'ai même dormi pendant le cours d'Ukitake-san – le prof de Japonais et accessoirement notre prof principal.

Mais j'étais énervé contre mes camarades.

Avant que le cours ne commence, dès la première heure, il a fallu élire le délégué de classe et le suppléant.

Ouais.

Une sale blague validée par Renji qui a décidé de me présenter.

Et les autres ont jugé bon de suivre son idée stupide sans même demander mon avis. Et ils ont presque tous voté pour moi, ces cons. Juste pour me faire chier, j'en suis certain.

Me voilà délégué contre mon gré, secondé par Rukia. Cette perspective m'enchante un peu plus dans cette galère parce que je vais pouvoir me délester de toutes mes responsabilités sur ma meilleure amie – mais quelque chose me dit que je peux aller voir ailleurs pour y arriver, Rukia ne se laisse pas avoir facilement.

Mais je vais persévérer. Elle va finir par craquer un jour et m'aider, non ?

Les cours ont commencé tranquillement. Notes, ennui, devoirs. On révise, on vise des objectifs, on se construit un avenir.

Rien à signaler.

Hormis la venue d'un nouvel élève dans notre classe mais j'ai pas retenu son nom. Juste vu son profil vite fait dans certains cours – ça m'arrive de rester éveillé dans quelques matières, hein.

À la fin de la journée, Ukitake-san m'a convoqué dans son bureau, pour me mettre au point sur mes responsabilités de délégué. Besoin de préciser que je tire une tête d'enterrement, planté là, à côté de son bureau ?

– Tu vas devoir consacrer du temps à faire le lien entre les enseignants et tes camarades et crois-moi, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air.

– D'accord, professeur, j'acquiesce avec un signe de tête.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Kurosaki-san, au moindre souci ou manque de temps, n'hésite pas à m'en parler.

Le seul avantage à être délégué, c'est l'ajout de bonnes appréciations sur le bulletin. Si le bulletin est bien fait, évidemment. Pas sûr que j'y arrive, en bon fainéant que je suis.

– Oh, avant que tu partes, pourrais-tu transmettre ce document au nouvel élève, s'il-te-plaît ? me questionne-t-il en me tendant une feuille.

– Euh… Pas de problème, dis-je en attrapant la feuille mais je fronce aussitôt les sourcils : je sais rien sur cet élève.

Uniquement qu'il a les cheveux et les yeux bleus.

– Tu n'as pas retenu son nom, n'est-ce pas ? continue Ukitake avec un petit sourire.

Malgré l'embarras, je fais un signe de tête négatif, glissant ensuite le document dans mon sac sans même jeter un coup d'œil dessus – ça me concerne pas, après tout.

– Son nom est Jaggerjack Grimmjow, essaye de lui donner ce document avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui.

Je m'incline légèrement, en guise de salut respectueux. Il me fait un signe de tête, et je quitte son bureau.

Ma responsabilité actuelle est de trouver ce nouveau. Je grimace, pas pressé de faire le tour de toute l'école pour le chercher. Et s'il était déjà rentré chez lui ? J'essaye tout de même de regarder attentivement les couloirs que je traverse, à la recherche d'une touffe bleue. Je me dis que je risque pas de louper ses cheveux, tellement la couleur est particulière. Pas qu'elle soit une couleur dégueulasse – qui suis-je pour la critiquer alors que j'ai les cheveux oranges ?

Irrité, ça fait une dizaine de minutes que je poireaute au deuxième étage, près de notre salle de classe sans aucun signe de ce nouveau. En haussant les épaules, je décide de rentrer, je lui donnerai ce document demain matin ; ça presse pas, non ?

C'est au moment où j'atteins la cage d'escalier que je le croise, à trois mètres de moi. Il est agenouillé, je le vois en train de ranger ses affaires dans son sac, sans même avoir remarqué ma présence ou les quelques élèves qui sortent de la même salle de classe qu'il a quittée tantôt. Les autres élèves défilent, passent entre nous, devant moi mais je continue à le fixer. En quelques enjambées, je m'avance vers lui, pressé d'accomplir cette tâche et rentrer chez moi.

Mes pieds atteignent son champ de vision parce qu'il relève rapidement la tête vers moi. Un peu surpris que quelqu'un se soit approché de lui, d'après la faible lueur d'étonnement qui passe deux secondes dans son regard d'azur. Son expression se transforme en exaspération assez vite, ses gestes devenant pressés lorsqu'il referme le sac et se lève complètement.

Ses sourcils se froncent lorsque l'on se toise. Je remarque qu'il a quelques centimètres de plus que moi mais l'écart n'est pas énorme, nos regards se scellent : méfiance pour lui, impatience pour moi. Il passe son sac sur une épaule et je fais glisser mon propre sac pour l'ouvrir et me débarrasser au plus vite de mon boulot.

– Euh… Greyjoy ? dis-je en rompant malgré moi le contact visuel. Ukitake-san m'a demandé de te donner un document.

Je relève brièvement la tête et c'est là que je vois une grimace qui barre son visage. Il grince même des dents. Je sais d'avance que je me suis foiré sur son nom. Ça m'arrive tellement souvent, qu'on me regarde avec cette expression-là. Mais j'y suis pour rien, ma mémoire est défectueuse – ou sélective, au choix. Les noms, ça passe à la trappe.

– C'est Grimmjow, me corrige-t-il, sans même contenir son agacement.

– Ouais, désolé, dis-je en tirant la feuille de mon sac, coincée entre deux cahiers, une main sur ma nuque pour masquer mon embarras. Je retiens mal les noms. Tiens.

Je lui tends le document et il l'attrape rapidement, le fourrant sans délicatesse dans la poche de sa veste d'uniforme. Pas de merci, ni rien, il se retourne et trace sa route.

En haussant les épaules, je remets mon propre sac sur mon dos et le regarde partir. On se connait pas après tout, même si ça a démarré un peu du mauvais pied, ça me passe au-dessus.

Ça a duré à peine trois minutes en tout et pour tout, c'est court pour se faire un avis sur la personne mais c'est assez pour marquer au fer rouge ma mémoire.

Avec un regard rétrospectif sur cette rencontre et les quelques mots qu'on s'est échangés ce jour-là, je me rends compte que le destin est un sacré connard. Quand deux personnes sont liées, peu importe de quelle façon, même la distance et les décades ne peuvent les séparer. Et ça, je l'ai compris que trop tard, bien des années plus tard. Les maux nombreux qui nous lient, les mots perfides que l'on s'échange, tout ça constitue à merveille cette foutue relation, dans le gouffre où l'on s'est égarés. Mais encore une fois, j'en savais rien sur le moment. Je sais toujours rien actuellement. Comment ça a commencé, comment on s'est liés, c'est toujours flou. Incomplet, inachevé, craquelé ; foutu destin.


	3. nocturnal rainbows

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo

 **Note :** un énooorme pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le finaliser. Enfin de compte, il me plaît pas des masses, mais c'est nécessaire pour l'histoire. Et comme je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, je ponds aussi le chapitre 4 dans la foulée (que je préfère largement au chap3). Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews les copains, vous déchirez. Avec ce qui se passe à Paris et le reste du monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, et vos proches aussi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – nocturnal rainbows  
**

« _You're just a product of what the government has created._ »

Hopsin

Un jour de plus dans l'immense néant de ce monde.

Je hais le social. Les institutions, la morale. De nos jours, il faut être socialement intégré. Ne pas être raciste, ne pas jurer devant les aînés, ne pas dépasser les limites.

Être politiquement correct pour ne choquer personne.

Des conneries créées juste pour contrôler la masse humaine et la rendre complètement stupide et soumise. Soumission face à un état qui te fait croire que tu es un humain authentique, que tu sers à quelque chose. Tout en étant programmé à leur bon vouloir sans même le savoir.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes des pions à genoux. Demain, nous serons tous des fous.

Je hais cette situation. Cette impression de ne pas être moi. De ne pas être le maître de mon destin. D'être un simple pion. Un foutu pion qui veut être un Roi.

C'est déconcertant de ne pas avoir autant de contrôle dans sa vie. De devoir rendre des comptes aux adultes, à la justice, à l'état. C'est perturbant d'être juste qu'une petite fourmi parmi d'autres qui sont gigantesques. Une petite fourmi qui se ferait écraser par n'importe qui.

Mais personne ne m'écrase. Plutôt crever que d'être une chienne soumise.

J'ai du venin sur la langue, un sérieux problème de gestion de colère et haine envers le monde.

Mais ça me tient en vie.

Socialement, je suis pas intégré. C'était couru d'avance. Je suis allergique aux humains, à la connerie humaine, aux émotions.

J'en ai eu la preuve dès le premier jour au lycée : j'ai envoyé chier tous les petits curieux. Ces cons m'ont posé presque tous la même question : d'où je viens. Ils voient un Gaijin et le casent dans la catégorie : _étranger venu piquer le travail d'un honnête japonais._

Je supporte pas quand ils font ça. Surtout que je suis né ici, comme eux, comme ces cons.

Ils sont juste cons. Ignares. Ils me posent cette question sans doute inconsciemment, sans même se rendre compte de leur bêtise.

Mais je m'en branle de leur bêtise. Qu'ils m'approchent pas.

Alors, j'ai sorti mon amie l'insulte et sa copine la menace : ils ont rapidement laissé tomber avant que midi ne sonne.

En à peine quelques heures, les gens ont compris que je suis pas quelqu'un de sociable. Pas non plus extraverti. Tout simplement parce que je suis pas là pour me faire des amis.

J'y vais pour étudier et tripoter un clavier pas pour fréquenter des crétins faussement cultivés, à peine intelligents. Uniquement fades.

Ce premier jour a été un nouveau constat amer de mon existence : le social me les casse.

Les cours se sont passés sans aucun problème. Je suis pas du genre très bosseur mais je prends vraiment goût aux matières scientifiques. Et les autres matières, je m'en branle. Ou m'en tamponne, si vous voulez. 'Paraît qu'il faut éviter les répétitions.

Bref, les matières littéraires sont emmerdantes. Vraiment emmerdantes. Et soporifiques.

Le seul cours qui m'a pas assommé, c'était le cours d'Histoire avec le prof Nnoitra Jiruga : un psychopathe avec un bandana qui couvre son œil gauche. Il nous a fait tout une déclaration enflammée sur les guerres qui ont ravagé le monde, surtout en Asie, avec tellement de détails que ça m'a donné envie d'écouter ses conneries.

L'après-midi, j'étais occupé avec le club d'informatique heureusement que les gens m'ont pas cassé les couilles. En fait, on m'a pas approché du tout. Chacun occupé avec son propre ordinateur. On a été interrompus uniquement une seule fois quand le prof en charge du club, Kurotsuchi-san, nous a donné les indications.

J'sais pas si c'est possible d'imaginer les sensations que le hack me procure. C'est sans gêne, c'est sale, c'est _intime_ : on s'introduit dans les bases de données et on récupère les informations. On récure et on racle toutes les surfaces sans laisser de traces.

Dans la communauté du Hollownet, je suis le plus consciencieux. La sécurité a toujours été ma priorité. Je pense que le jour où je me ferai prendre, ça sera uniquement parce que je l'aurai désiré. Ou parce que je serai tombé sur un bien meilleur hacker.

Mes actions sont minimes aussi, je fais pas de gros coups. Parce que ça m'intéresse pas, parce que j'ai pas de but. J'ai pas d'objectif, j'aime uniquement hacker.

J'admets que j'ai pas fait grand-chose d'excitant aujourd'hui, uniquement donner de mes nouvelles à la communauté et savoir tout ce que j'ai manqué. Quinze mois, c'est long.

Bref, au bout d'un moment, aux alentours de dix-sept heures je crois, le prof nous a tous dégagés de la salle.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'autre type m'a abordé.

Oubliez tous les clichés débiles. Oubliez l'histoire du coup d'œil qu'on rapporte au coup de cœur. Oubliez ces conneries et replongez dans la réalité.

Ouais, cette réalité qui vous baise sans pudeur.

J'ai uniquement ressenti de l'exaspération. J'ai eu envie de l'encastrer dans le mur quand il s'est trompé sur mon prénom.

Il ne m'a laissé aucune impression, aucune marque. Rien, juste un bout de papier sans importance.

Mais même le temps de quelques minutes, j'ai eu le temps de l'observer. Et croyez-moi : je suis un putain d'observateur. J'analyse les autres pour avoir une longueur d'avance sur eux, les détails même futiles peuvent avoir une grande importance, vous savez.

Ses cheveux orange m'ont aussitôt frappé, je me suis rappelé de ce type qui dormait sur sa table, le matin même. Un fumiste, donc, avec des gribouillages sur son cahier.

Et puis mon observation a continué : l'hématome à présent jauni sur le côté gauche de son visage, je l'ai vu. Et au vu de sa musculature et de ses phalanges rouges, je dirai que c'est un bagarreur.

Au départ, je voulais _vraiment_ lancer une ou deux insultes pour lui montrer à qui il a affaire mais… Son attitude nonchalante m'a pris au dépourvu.

Tous les petits détails que j'ai remarqués chez lui, tout ça m'a intrigué. Et j'ai rien dit de plus, j'ai tracé ma route.

Le soir, je me suis posé sur le porche de la maison d'Urahara pour fumer une cigarette.

C'est là que Yoruichi m'a abordé.

– Yo, le môme ! File-moi une clope.

Elle s'est posée à mes côtés sans même me demander mon avis. Et vu son tempérament, elle aura sa clope même si je lui refuse d'en passer, quitte à sortir les griffes et arracher le paquet de cigarettes de mes mains.

– J'ai promis à Kisuke que j'arrêterai de fumer, ça reste entre nous, huh ?

J'hausse les épaules, faisant même plus attention à sa présence.

De toute façon, elle a l'air d'apprécier de converser toute seule. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pensé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de s'immiscer encore plus dans mon espace vital à peine quelques minutes après son arrivée. Dans le genre, meuf super insistante et collante, j'en avais encore jamais vu.

– Tu te rappelles vraiment pas de moi ? me questionne-t-elle en me fixant.

– Non. Je devrai ?

Elle répond d'abord par un rire léger avant de poursuivre :

– Carrément, ouais, c'est moi qui ai plaidé en ta faveur pour que tu quittes le centre. Et c'est moi qui ai parlé de toi à Kisuke.

Aussi indifférent que j'essaye de paraître, la cigarette reste bloquée entre mes lèvres quelques secondes, mes yeux perdus dans le vague.

Elle bosse pour la Justice. Cette même justice qui relâche des délinquants trop tôt et qui enferme des innocents – désabusé, je suis, désillusionné, je deviens, mais en la Justice je refuse de croire.

J'hausse les épaules de nouveau, garde mes lèvres scellées autour de ce pourrisseur de poumons.

– Je peux pas dire que je comprends ta situation, continue-t-elle sans même faire attention à mes réactions. Mais je peux te dire avec certitude que je comprends ta colère.

Sceptique, mon sourcil arqué en sa direction veut tout dire.

J'ai déjà dit à quel point elle aime parler toute seule, cette bonne femme ?

– Me lance pas ce regard, c'est la vérité. Mec, regarde-moi bien, dit-elle en désignant son corps de la main comme une évidence.

Je la détaille discrètement, pas non plus sûr de ce que je devrai remarquer sur elle. Je le dirai jamais à voix haute mais je la trouve jolie. Elle ne porte pas de maquillage ni des artifices inutiles. Sauf que la première chose qu'on remarque chez elle, c'est sa couleur de peau foncée.

– Ah, voilà, tu percutes enfin, gamin. Je suis une femme noire et je porte un nom japonais, tu penses qu'on m'a accueillie à bras ouverts, huh ?

D'un signe de tête négatif, je commence à comprendre ce qu'elle essaye de me dire.

– J'ai toujours pensé qu'en déménageant dans un autre pays, je ne subirai pas le racisme. Grave erreur. Le racisme existe partout, c'est plus ou moins atténué en fonction des régions.

Je baisse la tête, j'y fais de la place pour ses mots, pour qu'ils s'incrustent dans un compartiment de mon cerveau et qu'ils y restent le plus longtemps possible.

– Déménager, c'est une forme de fuite, ça n'arrange pas tes problèmes, explique-t-elle en tirant sur sa cigarette. Mon père n'a cessé de me le répéter quand j'étais gosse. Il est japonais, il a connu le racisme quand il a rencontré la famille de ma mère au Kenya. Ça marche dans les deux sens. Je peux te dire qu'il a douillé avant d'avoir leur bénédiction…

C'est à ça que servent les parents ? À guider les gosses, à les aider à s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts… ? À les empêcher de se faire bouffer par le monde trop féroce ?

– Comment il a fait pour… Hm, pour se faire accepter ?

– Il a simplement fait en sorte de montrer le meilleur de lui-même. Sans se laisser abattre par les regards de travers, les murmures. J'ai suivi les conseils de mon vieux paternel et je pense avoir sacrément bien réussi.

C'est étrange de se dire que cette femme tantôt vulgaire, tantôt correcte a galéré autant que moi dans ce pays – si ce n'est plus.

– En plus d'être la seule femme dans la Justice japonaise, je suis également noire, je te laisse imaginer le nombre de têtes que j'ai taclées pour qu'on m'accepte sans mal me juger.

Le silence reprend son cours mais c'est plutôt reposant. Je laisse ses mots se frayer un chemin dans ma tête, peut-être qu'un jour, je suivrai ses conseils. Peut-être qu'un jour, je serai moins désabusé.

Mais c'est pas avec des _peut-être_ qu'on fait le monde.

En attendant, j'ai encore ma verve assassine et ma haine inconsciente pour avancer.

J'emmerde les héritiers du paraître qui tentent de m'étouffer dans le mal-être.

J'ai que seize ans putain, que seize ans, et j'ai pourtant une vision tordue du monde.

Avec des parents, je n'aurai sans doute pas atteint le gouffre. Mais rien que de penser à _eux_ , ça me dérange, c'est une sale piqure de rappel de ces parents qui m'ont abandonné quand je n'étais qu'un môme. J'ai beau essayer de croire à ce que Yoruichi m'a dit mais ça m'enrage quand même.

Après la clope sans saveur, je retourne dans ma piaule. M'engouffre sous la couverture. Inconsciemment, deux visages autant familiers qu'étrangers flottent dans mes rêves.

C'est seulement quelques jours plus tard que j'ai percuté qui était le roux de ma classe.

Ça a pas été évident. Je suis peut-être très observateur mais je suis également un peu trop indifférent. Le mélange parfait de contradictions que je représente. Cohérent dans mon incohérence, incohérent dans ma cohérence.

Je suis retourné en cours même si à reculons. Loin des autres élèves, seulement cloîtré dans la salle d'informatique à fouiner sur Hollownet.

Le samedi, notre prof' principal nous a tous invités au parc pour un barbecue. Au début, j'étais pas du tout chaud parce que le but même de cette putain de réunion c'est de permettre aux élèves d'apprendre à se connaître. Ce qui fait vraiment pas partie de mes priorités.

Mais cet enfoiré d'Urahara a encore fourré son nez. Il avait vu la feuille que j'avais laissé traîner dans ma chambre. Cette même feuille que le roux m'avait refilé, qui est en fait une autorisation parentale – du représentant légal dans mon cas – pour la « sortie ».

Donc, il a eu la brillante idée de signer sans même m'en parler et même de prévenir le directeur que je serai présent.

Putain, un samedi matin en plus, j'ai eu envie de le déchirer en morceaux quand sa tête est apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte. Vous imaginez pas à quel point c'est malsain et traumatisant de se réveiller de cette manière sachant que la première chose que vous voyez de la journée, c'est sa putain de gueule.

Comme je suis encore un gosse à sa charge, le type a en mains mon avenir de hacker donc je suis obligé de suivre ses règles.

Mais je pense pas être un mauvais gosse.

Juste un peu raté, colérique et foutu.

Y'a pire.

Genre, Ikkaku et son pot-de-colle Yumichika qui font des farces foireuses à tout le monde dans la baraque. Dans la ville tout court même. Récemment, j'ai entendu parler d'une fête foraine où des couches volantes avaient explosé sur les gens. L'explosion est la signature de ces deux cons – ça m'étonne toujours qu'ils ne se soient pas encore fait dégager d'ici.

Ça devait être drôle, n'empêche, de pourrir la journée de ces badauds avec de la merde de bébé.

Quand j'étais petit, j'avais un esprit créatif comme eux. Maintenant, j'observe de loin leurs conneries et je les respecte un peu plus chaque jour secrètement.

Plutôt crever que de leur dire.

Il n'empêche que j'aurai bien aimé qu'ils soient là, ce matin-là, pour aller au parc. Et faire quelque chose. Exploser les assiettes, j'en sais rien, ce sont eux les artistes.

Mais comme j'ai une saloperie de poisse dans la vie, ils étaient pas présents. Putain. J'ai dû m'y rendre.

Avec du retard parce que j'ai traîné des pieds volontairement. Faut pas abuser non plus, qu'ils s'étouffent avec leurs saucisses et me laissent tranquilles.

La journée est trop ensoleillée, ça me les brise.

Quand j'arrive au parc, j'ai pas de mal à retrouver ma classe de crétins : les mecs ont sorti les ballons et les frisbees, les meufs papotent dans un coin.

Pathétique.

Plus cliché y'a pas.

Le prof', Ukitake, est le premier à me voir et vient m'accueillir aussitôt.

Je grogne une espèce de salutation, déviant mes yeux ailleurs, pas d'humeur à discuter – surtout pas avec un prof, bordel. Je dois être sacrément en retard parce que sur la table, la bouffe est déjà prête.

Mes sourcils se froncent, j'ai vraiment perdu la notion du temps ou quoi ?

Tant pis, je vais pouvoir rentrer maintenant vu que j'ai fait acte de présence. Ouais, sur le moment, c'est le programme qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête : me barrer de-là.

Mais la vie est une salope et a décidé de me baiser jusqu'au bout. C'est quand je m'apprête à tourner les talons que la rousse à la grosse poitrine me repère.

– Grimmjow-kun, Grimmjow-kun ! gueule-t-elle en trottant jusqu'à moi.

Elle a des envies suicidaires, cette fille ? Elle émane la joie, le patchoulis et le soleil – ça me donne des envies de meurtre.

– Bonjour, Grimmjow-kun. Tu vas bien ?

Un grognement en guise de réponse semble suffire. Par contre, mon grognement n'a pas encore tué son sourire, là c'est problématique.

Comme elle voit que je ne compte pas répondre, elle poursuit tout de même. Brave fille. Connasse.

– Tu n'as pas déjà mangé, j'espère ? La nourriture est prête, tiens, dit-elle en me tendant une assiette remplie d'une pâte verdâtre et gélatineuse. J'ai fait moi-même cette salade

Une grimace barre mon visage quand je vois sa « salade ». Elle est sérieuse ? Elle en est fière, si je me réfère à son attitude lorsqu'elle me fourre l'assiette dans les mains.

– J'peux pas manger ça, j'ai besoin de la vraie bouffe.

Moi et ma franchise, hah.

Au moins, pendant une ou deux secondes, son sourire a un peu faibli, mais il reste pourtant bien accroché à son visage. Sérieusement, cette fille est trop louche à sourire comme ça. À péter la forme tout court en fait.

– Si tu veux de la viande, c'est par-là, indique-t-elle de la main.

En suivant la direction, je remarque que c'est le roux de l'autre jour qui prépare la viande au barbecue.

– Demande à Kurosaki-kun ce que tu veux, il te le préparera.

J'aurai pu tracer ma route et ne pas faire attention à ce qu'elle a dit.

J'aurai pu, oui, j'aurai pu facilement bloquer les souvenirs, l'étrange nom familier dans ma tête, dans mes souvenirs d'enfance.

J'aurai pu ne rien laisser tout enterré, ne rien déterrer. J'aurai pu mais ma mémoire a ces lances d'acide qu'elle projette dans mon cerveau à son bon vouloir.

Inconsciemment, le panneau _Kurosaki_ refait surface dans ma tête. Juillet 1997, la maison Kurosaki dans laquelle un sale gosse m'avait mis en joue, avec sa batte de baseball.

Je reste bloqué, immobile. Plus je le fixe, plus j'insulte ma mémoire qui a omis de faire le rapprochement lorsqu'il m'a abordé l'autre jour. Il y a pas eu de rapprochement entre ce gosse et cet élève aux cheveux trop brillants – pourtant, je me dis que le rapprochement aurait été simple et rapide si j'avais fait plus attention.

Je me rends compte aussi que c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas marqué plus que ça l'autre fois, parce qu'il m'avait _déjà_ marqué. Laissé une impression, une trace dans ma mémoire.

Je suis pas resté au parc après cette découverte. J'ai couru jusqu'à ma chambre, pas parce que j'étais effrayé d'être retombé sur une connaissance de mon passé mais plutôt parce que… ça me met mal à l'aise quand je me remémore cet épisode.

Après le cambriolage de sa maison, j'ai pas recommencé.

Me parlez pas de conscience ou de regret, j'ai ni l'un ni l'autre.

Mais j'ai des sensations contradictoires qui se mêlent lorsque j'y songe.

J'ai de la satisfaction, parce qu'il ne sait probablement pas qui je suis.

J'ai du pouvoir sur lui.

J'ai de la colère parce qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu.

Mais j'ai rien dit. J'ai enterré l'info en moi, en continuant à aller en cours, à me tenir éloigné des autres élèves.

Le problème c'est que tout ce mélange contradictoire de sensations, parfois, dans certains cours, ça ressort.

J'ai ce besoin constant de le contredire lorsque les profs l'interrogent. De le remettre à sa place, même si souvent je me fais passer pour quelqu'un d'intolérant, d'irrespectueux petit connard qui ouvre trop sa gueule. En cours de philosophie, alors que d'habitude je suis calme et silencieux, à présent on mène des argumentaires explosifs ; trop de divergences d'opinions.

Même si, de mon côté, inconsciemment j'ai aucune idée pourquoi j'agis de cette façon. C'est primitif, instinctif, ça me prend aux tripes alors je l'ouvre.

Rapidement, une réputation s'est construite, les gens ne cherchent même plus à calmer les tensions quand on débat. Ça doit les lasser, moi ça m'amuse.

Jusqu'à ce que je sature.

J'ai jamais dit que j'étais un putain de gentil gars besoin de reconnaissance et d'attention.

Je veux juste qu'il se rappelle de moi. Qu'il se souvienne qu'on a quelque chose à régler, qu'on a laissé cet épisode se tasser depuis trop longtemps.

Un jour, c'est arrivé. J'ai explosé. Enfin, intérieurement surtout.

J'ai laissé ma colère prendre le dessus.

Il se trouvait en ville, un soir. Je l'ai croisé et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer sa réaction. Je cherche la bagarre, je m'en rends compte. J'ai le sourire en coin beaucoup trop malsain mais j'en ai rien à battre : c'est maintenant ou jamais.

J'aurai jamais une meilleure occasion que celle-ci. Parce qu'il se trouve _justement_ tout près de ma cachette. Là où j'ai enterré le bracelet.

À deux mètres de lui, je décide de l'aborder, quitte à crier son nom.

– Yo, Kurosaki !

Et j'avance vers lui.


	4. jeune et con

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo

 **Note :** et voici le chapitre 4, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – jeune et con**

« _Tu vois, le monde se divise en deux catégories : ceux qui ont un pistolet chargé et ceux qui creusent._

 _Toi, tu creuses._ »

Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand

Faut pas se méprendre, j'ai rien contre personne. Pas même contre l'autre bleu.

Il m'emmerde, je l'emmerde en retour. Point.

En cours, on enchaîne les clashs, les prises de têtes, les débats enflammés. Au bout d'un moment, je suis même pas sûr si on s'prend la tête pour défendre nos opinions ou simplement parce que c'est devenu une plaisante activité d'emmerder l'autre.

Mais j'ai pas fait tant attention à lui, même malgré les clashs. C'est qu'un élève de la classe, rien d'autre. Une connaissance, un camarade, insérez ici n'importe quel nom que vous voulez.

On est pas amis, on le sera jamais. Grimmjow est un solitaire, il s'intéresse une fois sur deux aux cours et semble passer son temps dans la salle d'informatique.

Et puis, il rejette tout le monde. J'ai vu une amie, Nel, se faire recaler quand elle s'est présentée à lui l'autre jour. Apparemment, elle voulait qu'ils soient amis. Pas Grimmjow.

Bref, ce type est casse-pieds mais un casse-pieds dont je m'en bats les couilles.

Enfin, j'aurai aimé que ça en reste là. Tu sais, que je m'en tape complètement de sa poire, qu'il fasse sa vie de son côté et moi de la mienne. Mais non, il a fallu que tout change ce soir-là – quelle soirée merdique, putain.

Je me trouve en ville, de boutique en boutique, à chercher un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Yuzu.

C'est un enfer de chercher un _bon_ cadeau pour une fille. Si je lui prends un vêtement, elle risque de ne pas l'aimer. Ouais l'année dernière, j'ai fait l'erreur de lui offrir une tenue aux couleurs criardes, blindée de motifs en tous genres – 'paraît qu'on ne mélange pas deux types de motifs. Ou quelque chose dans le genre, je sais plus très bien.

Heureusement que Karin m'a dit qu'un ballon de football serait suffisant pour son cadeau. Brave fille.

Bref, je crains quand il s'agit d'offrir des cadeaux. Une paire de chaussures, peut-être ? Je connais pas sa pointure… Pas question que je demande à Karin, elle risque de me fausser juste pour me faire une sale blague. Plus elle grandit, plus elle devient vicieuse, je sais pas de qui elle tient. Papa non plus, je peux pas lui demander, il est aussi paumé que moi.

Un bijou ? C'est le plus potable. Un truc sobre et cher, ça devrait faire l'affaire, non ?

Posté devant la vitrine d'une bijouterie, mon fil de pensées est rapidement interrompu.

 _Grimmjow_.

– Yo, Kurosaki ! gueule-t-il en avançant de quelques pas dans ma direction.

Je fronce les sourcils, fourrant mes mains dans les poches. Il a l'air tout aussi irrité que moi mais j'ai pas le temps pour ses conneries, j'ai un cadeau à acheter avant que la bijouterie ne ferme.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dis-je sans préavis lorsqu'il s'arrête à deux mètres de moi.

Il fourre lui-même ses mains dans ses poches mais il a pas besoin de ses poings pour se montrer agressif, ses yeux le font à sa place. Ses yeux d'azur qui me fixent comme si j'étais un pestiféré.

Alors je lui retourne son regard avec autant d'intensité, il n'impressionne personne ce connard.

Le silence. Ce putain de silence plein de tensions. La foule opaque s'accroît, tout autour, il suffit d'un pas pour que je m'y perde. Leurs regards nous braquent et nous accusent, je le sens, ils nous mutilent. Il fait gris aujourd'hui. La foule s'écarte, se dissipe – elle est disparate et diverse. Les badauds se laissent aller à leur train-train habituel, coincés entre deux chaises sur la terrasse d'un bar. J'ignore la raison de leurs rires, celle de leurs blessures mais ils sont présents sur ce tableau superficiel…un clair-obscur de la rage juvénile que mon unique regard abîme et sévit. Leurs chuchotis imposent le rythme mais rien ne s'interpose entre nous.

Je sens le lampadaire dans mon dos. J'entends la faible sonnerie de mon portable dans ma poche, il sonne, sonne, sonne quelques secondes avant de se laisser aller à l'inconscience.

Et finalement, il reprend la parole.

– T'as vraiment aucune idée de qui j'suis, huh ?

Sa question sonne plus comme une affirmation, j'arque un sourcil, dubitatif. Je fronce les sourcils aussi, en creusant dans ma mémoire quelques souvenirs que j'aurai enterrés – peut-être inconsciemment.

Je me souviens pas. On n'se connaît pas. C'est qu'un camarade de classe et rien de plus. C'est personne.

Mais pourquoi j'ai la sale impression que c'est pas le cas ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il a raison ?

– Non, tu me rappelles que dalle. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? Parce que je suis pressé, là, dis-je pour couper court à cette conversation qui n'a aucun sens, sans même feindre l'irritation une seconde.

Sauf qu'il a l'air encore plus énervé que tout à l'heure. Je pige pas ce type, il est trop louche, trop lunatique, trop instable –

J'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était avancé vers moi.

– Viens, j'ai un truc à te montrer, ça va te rafraîchir la mémoire, me dit-il en m'attrapant le poignet.

Il me tire en avant, je sens à peine sa main autour de mon poignet. Je lâche quelques insultes parce que je suis pas un putain de gosse qu'on traîne – mais sa dernière phrase m'a intrigué. D'après Grimmjow, on se connaît.

On marche rapidement et ça dure à peine deux minutes, je crois bien. Il lâche mon poignet et sans me regarder, se baisse pour enfoncer ses mains dans la terre, près d'un arbre gigantesque et désuet.

– Euh, tu fous quoi, mec ?

Les gens autour nous jettent quelques coups d'œil curieux mais ne s'approchent, retournant à leurs activités. Y'a un stand de bouffe à quelques mètres mais les mecs noyés dans leurs bouteilles de saké ne font même pas attention à nous.

Je retourne mon attention sur Grimmjow, le trouvant franchement fou – je pige toujours pas ce qu'il fabrique. Pourquoi il creuse à mains nues. Pourquoi ici, sous cet arbre, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…

Et c'est là que je voie le _« K »_ gravé sur l'arbre. C'est petit, un peu flouté, un peu faiblard mais je le vois.

Les questions compressent ma tête, j'entends même plus les bruits environnants. Le temps défile, Grimmjow continue à creuser, encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise pendant plusieurs secondes et allonge son bras pour attraper quelque chose. Je ne vois que son dos, je devine ses gestes mais son attitude corporelle parle pour lui : il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Grimmjow se relève et se retourne lentement pour me faire face, sans affronter mon regard.

Dans ses mains, je vois une espèce de sacoche.

Il s'approche jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, attrape ma main et y dépose la sacoche.

La sacoche n'était pas attachée. Et quand il la dépose dans la paume de ma main, quelque chose en sort. C'est froid, c'est métallique, ça glace ma peau, ça –

Et tout se met en place.

– C'est toi.

Ma voix est basse. Glaciale.

– C'est toi, le gamin.

Le sale con qui s'est introduit dans ma maison, qui m'a prouvé que j'étais incapable de protéger mes proches. Que j'avais déjà échoué avec ma mère, que je ne serai plus capable de protéger mes sœurs.

C'est le bracelet de ma mère.

Je le reconnais.

Je le reconnaîtrai entre mille.

De mon autre main, j'arrache la sacoche, la laisse tomber et mourir à mes pieds. Mes doigts glissent sur le bracelet quelques secondes mais s'écartent, comme brûlés.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me laisse bouffer par la colère. Le gamin sans sourcils et sans cheveux, _c'était Grimmjow._ Mes poings se forment. Quand je reporte mon regard sur lui, je sais que la colère m'a gangrené. Alors je frappe, je cogne d'abord son menton pour le désorienter.

Mon autre main range le bijou dans ma poche.

Mais l'instant d'après, mon esprit est sclérosé, déconcentré quelques secondes lorsqu'il riposte. Il a de la force, certes, sauf que j'en ai aussi : sans doute qu'on est à égalité, ouais. Mais c'est pas lui qui vient de revivre l'assassinat de sa mère sous ses yeux. C'est pas lui qui vient de se faire submerger par de vieux démons.

Je cogne, fort, je frappe tout ce que je trouve. Les gens s'écartent autour de nous, peureux qu'un coup maladroit ne se dirige vers eux. Bande de poules mouillées, personne n'ose s'interposer entre nous alors qu'on continue à se bagarrer jusqu'à être complètement déroutés.

Ça rappe, ça racle, nos poings s'entrechoquent, nos souffles se mêlent : c'est la haine assassine. On donne des coups, des coups, des coups, partout. Des coups d'épaules, des coups dans la gueule, on lâche prise et on se laisse vivre. Les morceaux de chairs trop mous, trop chauds, trop durs. On se frappe, on s'étrangle, on se lâche. C'est l'absence de conscience, l'annihilation des sens.

Du sang sur ma langue, saveur de mon existence.

Du sang sur sa gueule, signe de son impuissance.

Je fracasse, je détruis tout sur mon passage.

Dans le mouvement, on a même atteint le stand de nourriture jusqu'à le renverser complètement.

J'ai donné le coup qui a poussé Grimmjow sur le stand.

J'ai pas fait attention mais le vendeur a reçu un jet d'huile sur lui.

J'ai pas fait attention aux dommages collatéraux.

Trop concentré à frapper Grimmjow.

Je sais pas comment on nous a séparés, ni combien de temps ça a duré.

Je sais juste que j'ai vu un sourire malsain sur la figure de Grimmjow.

Je sais de source sûre que j'ai le même sourire sur ma propre gueule.

Cette bagarre, c'était plus un exutoire. Un moyen de se défouler, de lâcher tout. La haine, la colère, le _vide_.

Un moyen de se sentir vivant.

En quelques minutes à peine, les flics sont là. On nous embarque dans leur voiture, en silence.

On se retrouve ensuite au poste de commissariat, devant un bureau et deux policiers pas tout à faits contents d'avoir affaire à deux jeunes cons comme nous.

Hirako Shinji et Mugurama Kensei si je me souviens bien. Le premier a l'air de comater, sans même faire trop attention à nous, les pieds posés sur le bureau, tandis que le deuxième nous fusille du regard en jouant le rôle du mauvais flic.

J'ai pas besoin de regarder Grimmjow pour savoir qu'il pense la même chose que moi.

– Bon, les morveux. Pour la dernière fois : qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour vous battre aussi violemment ?

En guise de réponse, on hausse tous les deux les épaules.

Le flic se frotte les tempes, littéralement agacé qu'on se foute de sa gueule de cette façon. Il soupire longuement puis relève la tête et nous regarde chacun notre tour, les bras croisés sur son torse.

– Vous êtes au courant que vous êtes dans la merde, n'est-ce pas ? À cause de votre bagarre, vous avez blessé un homme innocent.

Sans réaction de notre part.

Du moins, c'est ce que je pense.

Physiquement, je n'affiche rien.

Intérieurement, je fulmine.

Je suis furieux d'avoir été aussi en colère, de m'être laissé avoir par Grimmjow.

D'avoir blessé un innocent.

Secrètement, j'espère que cet homme n'en gardera pas de séquelles.

Je culpabilise déjà, alors si en plus je blesse d'autres personnes…

Je grince des dents, fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

Mais je les ouvre aussitôt lorsque j'entends de nouveaux pas se diriger vers nous. Du coin de l'œil, je vois mon père. Et… Oncle Kisuke ?

L'incrédulité semble transparaître sur mon visage quand je regarde Kisuke et ensuite Grimmjow. Lui, il est toujours aussi indifférent, il n'a même pas fait attention aux nouveaux venus.

– Ah, vos parents sont là, dit le flic en saluant les deux hommes.

Je savais pas du tout que Grimmjow était sous la tutelle de Kisuke. Pas que le savoir aurait changé quelque chose mais… Je sais pas trop, j'imaginais plutôt ce type vivre dans une belle maison, avec des parents riches, sans manquer de rien. Enfin, ça c'était avant que j'apprenne qu'il avait cambriolé ma maison.

Visiblement, je m'étais trompé sur son compte.

– Bonsoir messieurs, commence mon père en s'inclinant respectueusement face aux inspecteurs. Kurosaki Isshin, je suis le père d'Ichigo.

Deuxième choc de la soirée : mon père semble _sérieux_. Putain, je crois que c'est la première fois que je le voie de cette façon, sans son air d'imbécile heureux.

– Eh bien, eh bien, bonsoir à vous, enchaîne Urahara avec un mouvement de son chapeau. Urahara Kisuke, directeur de la _Maison d'Urahara_ et le responsable légal de Grimmjow.

 _La Maison d'Urahara_ … J'avais l'habitude d'y aller, quand j'étais petit, Kisuke servant de babysitteur à mes sœurs et moi, quand Papa travaillait de nuit.

Mon père pose une main sur mon épaule, l'appuie légèrement et me fait un signe de tête en réconfort.

– Puis-je savoir ce qu'a fait mon fils ? demande-t-il sur un ton menaçant, les bras croisés sur son torse.

– D'après les témoins, ces deux jeunes gens se sont violemment bagarrés, ils en ont même blessé un homme innocent. Oh, et c'est le jeune Grimmjow qui a attaqué votre fils en premier, raconte le flic en lisant une quelconque feuille.

Mais je fais pas attention à lui, je suis sous le choc par sa dernière phrase.

Grimmjow ? Attaquer en premier ?

– Quoi ? dis-je en grimaçant. C'est quoi ces conneries bordel ?

Je me tourne vers le concerné à ma gauche : Grimmjow a l'air encore plus furieux que moi. Pire encore, j'ai l'impression qu'il est _habitué_. Habitué qu'on le prenne pour le délinquant du service, qu'on lui colle cette étiquette, encore et encore. Et lui, il subit. En silence, il rumine, il fulmine. Il est en colère, il est haineux, il aimerait se lever et détruire les locaux mais la main d'Urahara sur son épaule l'en empêche.

Grimmjow a l'air enchaîné. Comme un animal en cage.

Je sens mon père qui tente de calmer le feu qui brûle dans mes entrailles, en chuchotant _« calme-toi Ichigo, c'est pas le moment »._ Mais je fais pas attention à lui, non, parce que… quand est-ce que ça sera le moment ?

– C'est moi qui l'ai frappé en premier. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé sur le stand. C'est moi qui ai donné le coup qui a renversé l'huile, dis-je d'une traite, attirant par la même occasion le regard de Grimmjow sur moi.

Ses yeux d'azur, acier bleu électrique, brûlant, intense, qui me fixent, me fouillent. Cherchent à comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça, pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma gueule pour le protéger _lui_.

Et je dévie mon propre regard qui se scelle au sien.

Je suis pas en colère contre lui. Contre le gosse qui s'est faufilé dans ma maison pour voler de l'argent, des bijoux. Je connais pas sa situation, son passé, je comprends juste qu'il m'avait cambriolé avec une bonne raison. Qu'il avait juste besoin d'argent. Je comprends qu'il soit en colère. Je comprends pourquoi il a souri après notre bagarre. Pourquoi il m'a contaminé par son sourire malsain.

Parce qu'il est mutilé, lésé, paumé. C'est qu'un gosse, putain. À l'époque encore, il était pas plus vieux que moi. Je sais pas ce qu'il a vécu, je sais pas ce qu'il a traversé depuis mais je sais juste une chose : je refuse qu'on le juge juste parce qu'il a la gueule d'emploi.

Alors, j'essaye de faire passer tout ça dans mon regard. Parce que jamais je ne pourrais lui dire. On est pas amis, on le sera jamais – mais il ne mérite certainement pas qu'on le traite aussi mal.

Je remarque enfin que l'autre flic, Horaki quelque chose, s'est réveillé et me fixe intensément. Il murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de l'autre imbécile de flic.

– Hirako Shinji, je me charge de cette affaire dorénavant, dit-il lorsque son collègue se lève pour partir.

La suite de l'interrogatoire est plus rapide, puisque je me montre plus coopératif. Tout en omettant certaines informations, comme la raison première de notre bagarre.

– On s'est bagarrés, c'est tout, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Il m'a tapé sur le système, je lui ai tapé sur le système, et on s'est bagarrés. Point barre, y'a rien à savoir d'autre.

Comptez sur moi pour résumer succinctement et clairement une situation.

La suite concerne strictement la paperasse administrative que l'inspecteur remplit et nous fait signer ; c'est une procédure vraiment barbante où on gaspille plusieurs heures. On nous apprend que le vendeur du stand est sorti de l'hôpital et qu'il n'a été que légèrement blessé – il avait surtout créé la panique en affirmant avoir été brûlé sur tout le corps. On parie combien que c'était pour toucher l'assurance ?

– Je suis désolé les jeunes, aussi sympathiques que vous m'avez l'air, j'vais devoir vous coller plusieurs heures de travaux d'intérêt général, dit Hirako sur un ton monotone, clairement ennuyé par cet aspect de son travail. Quarante heures pour Ichigo et trente heures pour Grimmjow. Vous recevrez la réponse définitive du Juge dans quelques jours. Vous effectuerez vos TIG chez Kenpachi-san à partir de la semaine prochaine.

Quarante heures, putain. J'avoue, je suis pas étonné d'en avoir plus que Grimmjow mais mine de rien, c'est énorme quarante heures. N'empêche, la journée est définitivement merdique.

– Sur ce, cassez-vous, bande d'glands. J'veux pas vous voir avant quelques années.

Heureusement qu'on nous a pas foutus en garde à vue pour la nuit. Yuzu se serait vraiment trop inquiétée. Oh… _Yuzu_. J'ai pas son cadeau mais en plus je suis certain d'avoir flingué sa soirée, elle a dû rester éveillée pour m'attendre, alors même qu'il est une heure passée.

On quitte le commissariat après avoir récupéré nos affaires. Devant l'entrée, Urahara et mon père discutent un peu à l'écart en nous jetant des coups d'œil de temps en temps.

Grimmjow se tient à quelques mètres, les mains fourrées dans ses poches, la haine brillant dans ses yeux. Mais il semble un peu plus calme que tout à l'heure, moins destructeur.

– T'aurais dû la fermer, Kurosaki, dit Grimmjow d'une voix froide en brisant le silence.

Mes yeux se froncent lorsque je le regarde, lorsque je détaille son profil.

– Non. J'fais pas plonger les gens à ma place. J'assume mes torts.

Il rit. D'un rire sarcastique, comme s'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Et il tourne sa tête dans ma direction, me fixe.

– Ouais, c'est ça, dit-il.

Et je me rends compte que ce gars n'est clairement pas habitué à ce qu'on lui tende la main. Sans doute qu'il est habitué à ne compter que sur lui-même, à ne dépendre de personne. En un sens, je l'admire, il faut faire preuve d'une force psychologique pour se séparer des autres individus, de se barricader, de se forger des barrières. De se forger un muret de haine indestructible. C'est sa façon de se protéger.

– C'est vrai, Grimmjow. C'est même pas de la gentillesse, juste du bon sens. On est tous les deux des têtes de cons mais on assume nos conneries.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois mon père qui me fait signe de le suivre pour rentrer. Je passe devant Grimmjow et sort légèrement le bracelet de ma poche.

– Merci.

C'est faible, presque inaudible, mais Grimmjow l'a entendu. Et c'est plus que suffisant.

Je n'attends pas de réponse et suis mon père. Sur le chemin, on reste silencieux. Je suis content que mon père soit là, toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il advienne de nous.

J'ai une dernière pensée pour Grimmjow, qui est rentré avec Urahara. Et j'espère qu'il le considère comme un proche. Parce qu'on est que des gosses, de sales gosses paumés, tantôt dépressifs, tantôt joyeux, mais on a besoin des adultes pour s'en sortir. Ouais, on en a besoin pour rester en vie.

Lorsqu'on rentre à la maison, Yuzu nous accueille avec un câlin. Mon père redevient cet imbécile qui pleure devant l'autel de Maman en criant que son fils est devenu un délinquant ambulant. Mais je m'attarde pas sur lui, je ne fais attention qu'à ma petite sœur dans mes bras qui s'inquiète comme une mère pour nous.

– Yuzu, je vais t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire plus tôt que prévu.

Elle semble surprise par mes paroles mais essuie tout de même les larmes de ses joues, acquiesçant de la tête. Je sors le bracelet de ma poche et l'attache à son poignet délicatement.

– C'était le bracelet de Maman.

Ouais. Grimmjow a bien mérité un merci pour ce cadeau.

Même s'il reste un connard.

Sauf que j'en suis un aussi, alors ça compte pas vraiment comme insulte.


	5. blurryface

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo

 **Note :** merci merci merci les coupains, pour vos gentils mots. Ça fait chaud au cœur. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 –** **blurryface**

« _Scared of my own image, scared of my own immaturity._

 _Scared I'll die of uncertainty_. »

twenty one pilots

Le travail d'intérêt général, c'est aussi passionnant que la macération avancée dans la culotte de la reine d'Angleterre.

Ouais, c'est crade. Et alors ? Faut pas s'attendre à autre chose de ma part, j'ai une bouche aussi énorme que le vagin d'une prostituée.

Ah, l'autodérision, une de mes armes favorites.

Ouais, si vous ne supportez pas ces quelques lignes, j'peux rien faire pour vous. Parce que ça correspond impeccablement à mon état d'esprit actuel : je suis vénère.

Plus que d'habitude je veux dire.

J'ai les poings serrés le long du corps, les phalanges blanchis, les yeux froncés.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as, connard ? T'es constipé ? beugle Kenpachi dans mon oreille comme si j'étais un putain de sourd.

Lui, c'est Kenpachi, le mec qui s'occupe de nous.

Et comme j'en ai rien à battre de son statut et de son uniforme, je réponds avec de l'acide sur le bout de la langue :

– Je t'emmerde, connard.

Le respect, il peut se torcher le cul avec. C'est pas parce qu'il a son badge et une matraque que je vais me mettre à genoux et lui lécher les couilles. C'est pas parce que j'ai plusieurs centimètres et de kilos en moins que je vais me laisser marcher dessus par cette armoire à glace.

Non, qu'il aille se faire enculer – qu'ils aillent tous se faire mettre, tous, autant qu'ils sont. Les flics, ce connard de Kenpachi, Kurosaki…

Sur ma langue, le sang coule. Merde, j'ai encore serré les dents en me mordant l'intérieur de ma joue.

Le pire c'est que Kenpachi semble s'en rendre compte, il me lance son regard _je-sais-tout_ avec un putain de sourire en coin qui lui donne un air de psychopathe évadé de taule.

– T'me plais bien, morveux, dit-il en se détournant enfin de moi pour aller gueuler sur un autre.

Ça tombe bien, je vais plus subir son haleine de chacal.

J'essaye de me mettre des boules quies imaginaires pour pas entendre son charabia habituel. Y'a quand même des mots qui me parviennent – putain, je m'en passerai bien.

– […] saloperie de jeunesse, on passe tous par-là. […] est de s'accrocher de toutes ses dents […] et d'envoyer se faire foutre tout le monde. […] La vie […] est une chienne, […] nique la police.

Ça fait presque deux semaines qu'il nous bassine de son expérience dans la délinquance, de comment il a trouvé sa voie, de son passé de caïd, de sa relation complexe avec la police (apparemment, il a le cul entre deux chaises : la haine et l'amour pour son métier). Ce type est aussi paumé que nous, c'est pas possible d'être aussi con.

Le pire c'est qu'il amène aussi sa gamine avec lui au boulot. Elle reste constamment accrochée à son cou, je crois même qu'elle pionce sur son dos quand c'est l'heure de sa sieste d'après-midi. Elle pionce en ce moment même. Tant mieux, parce qu'elle est aussi énervante que son géniteur. Sa voix me tape sur le système.

Connasse.

Putain, pourvu qu'elle pionce encore quelques heures.

Kenpachi continue encore son discours, j'essaye de regarder ailleurs, me vider la tête de ses conneries. Me concentrer sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Ça fait aussi deux semaines que Kurosaki et moi, on se croise dans les locaux.

Ça fait aussi deux semaines qu'il me fixe.

Il me lance des regards.

De ceux qui me sondent, qui ont l'air de me dire _« t'es pas si pourri que tu en as l'air. »_ Mais je crois que c'est parce que je suis défoncé que j'imagine des interprétations aussi surréalistes à propos de ses coups d'œil.

Au début, ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Mais je m'en balance maintenant. Je pense qu'il essaye juste de me cerner. De comprendre ce que j'ai fait quand on était mômes ou pourquoi j'ai voulu lui rendre son bracelet soudainement.

Je grogne et baisse la tête. Kenpachi arrive vers la fin de son monologue habituel. Il agit comme un vieil enseignement militaire, il nous a tous mis côte à côte, les mains derrière le dos et le dos bien droit.

Il me casse les couilles.

Ça me saoule déjà de venir ramasser la merde et nettoyer des saletés, je dois en plus subir ses discours à la con de vieux porc-épic.

On est une dizaine, en tout. Y'a un albinos aux yeux trop bizarres (et aux cheveux blancs, je sais pas si c'est mieux), accompagné d'un anorexique qui s'est perdu dans ses couches de vêtements qu'on le voie à peine. J'ai pas retenu leurs noms mais ils sont du même bahut que Kurosaki et moi. Y'a trois filles aussi, et même sous leurs airs de filles sages, elles se trouvent ici. C'est bien fait pour vous, connasses.

Deux stupides nouveaux sont arrivés aujourd'hui, comme si on était déjà pas assez nombreux. Ikkaku, en chair et en os, et son double, Yumichika. J'ai essayé de me tenir éloigné d'eux le plus possible mais Ikkaku a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de se poster à côté de moi. Juste parce qu'il me connait. Enculé.

J'aimerais tellement l'encastrer dans le mur. Serrer mes mains sur sa gorge. Arracher sa tête complètement – ouais, okay, je suis _vraiment_ vénère sans aucune raison que je me défoule sur lui mentalement. En fait, si, j'ai mes raisons. Elles sont nombreuses et valent pas grand-chose mais quand ça s'accumule, ça implose.

Et le voilà qui se penche vers moi pour me murmurer quelque chose, le brouhaha de Kenpachi en fond sonore.

– Eh, Grimmjow. T'aurais pas du sucre, un soda et du chlorate de sodium, par hasard ? me demande-t-il

– J'ai que ça à foutre que d'me balader avec ces trucs-là sur moi, débile.

Je l'entends m'insulter dans sa barbe inexistante et se tourner vers le gars à côté de lui – et c'est Kurosaki, vu le profil. Il lui pose la même question et par curiosité, je tends l'oreille…

…et je suis surpris par la réponse de Kurosaki.

– Cherche dans le cul de Kenpachi, y'en aura peut-être au fond à droite.

Il a une bouche aussi sale que la mienne.

Au moins, sa réponse a le don de faire rire Ikkaku. Et puis d'ailleurs, il veut faire quoi avec tout ça ? Fabriquer une bombe ?

– Ça te fait rire, sale con ? lui crache aussitôt Kenpachi qui a entendu son rire. Pourquoi tu ris, sale con ? Tu te sens prêt à nettoyer trois quartiers aujourd'hui, sale con ?

C'est juste moi ou il a répété « sale con » trois fois en postillonnant sur le crâne luisant d'Ikkaku, sans s'en rendre compte ?

– Non, monsieur, non, répond Ikkaku en baissant la tête.

Sauf qu'au même moment, il se passe la main sur son visage comme pour se boucher le nez. Et je crois _vraiment_ que c'est ce qu'il tente de faire.

– Qu'est-ce t'as, face-de-pneu ? Tu trouves que j'ai mauvaise haleine ? continue de cracher Kenpachi de plus en plus près du visage d'Ikkaku, sous les rires hilares de sa gamine fraîchement réveillée et des autres morveux.

– Non, monsieur, non !

– En plus tu mens, tête d'œuf !

…Ah, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise, en cohabitant avec Ikkaku, c'est qu'il ne faut _jamais_ insulter son crâne. Jamais.

Et c'est reparti pour une nouvelle joute verbale sachant que Kenpachi sera vainqueur à la fin, comme toujours. C'est la seule figure d'autorité en même temps, on est obligés de lui obéir pour pouvoir se barrer d'ici le plus tôt. On peut lui tenir tête, comme Ikkaku, et se voir allonger les heures de travail d'intérêt général.

Je préfère me la boucler et me boucher les oreilles définitivement, en attendant que ça se passe, plutôt que m'en mêler et me chercher encore plus d'emmerdes. Appelez ça du bon sens.

Après avoir taclé Ikkaku au sol avec son pied, Kenpachi nous assigne à tous des tâches qui vont nous tenir occupés toute la journée.

Les heures passent plutôt vite, quand on a du boulot à faire. Nettoyer, récurer, nettoyer, éponger, balayer, ramasser les poubelles, nettoyer… On a pas mal de lieux publics à faire, ceux qui ont été salement saccagés par des vandales.

Le pire c'est que la plupart des graffitis qu'on doit nettoyer sont justement faits par des gens du groupe. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, l'albinos en serait l'auteur.

Les filles sont les seules qui bossent correctement ici et Kurosaki. Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont bouffé mais ils ont accompli un putain de boulot, on voit même plus les traces de crasse. Mais comptez pas sur moi pour le leur dire.

En fin d'après-midi, Kenpachi nous libère pour une dizaine de minutes, parce qu'il avait _oublié_ notre pause déjeuner. Connard. J'ai pas faim mais c'est un bâtard de nous affamer pour nous faire bosser comme des esclaves. Je passe par les vestiaires pour prendre mon paquet de cigarettes et me poste un peu à l'écart du groupe.

La clope au bec, je sens mes phalanges qui se décrispent à mesure que je fume. Je suis adossé à un mur, recouvert d'un graffiti plutôt singulier avec une espèce de roi qui combat des monstres avec un katana. Plutôt pas mal comme graffiti mais j'y connais rien de toutes façons, l'art c'est pas mon truc.

…et à peine ai-je entamé ma clope qu'un connard décide de m'emmerder. _Kurosaki_ , évidemment.

– T'aurais une clope pour moi ? me demande-t-il, la main tendue.

J'arque un sourcil, surpris qu'il fume. Mais je lui passe mon paquet de clopes quand même. J'aurai bien fait mon radin mais quand j'en aurai besoin, je pourrais lui en taxer une – c'est toujours bon quand les gens me doivent quelque chose.

Ouais, je vois large quand il s'agit de profiter des autres.

Il s'adosse au mur aussi, fume en silence.

J'aurai pas supporté qu'il me pourrisse mon moment de détente.

Donc, béni soit Kurosaki pour savoir la fermer et profiter de sa clope sans m'emmerder.

C'est tellement bon d'apprécier une bonne cigarette sans se soucier du monde autour. Des bruits, des gestes, des mots. Ça nous rend insouciant et indifférent à tout – c'est ce qu'on appelle la liberté. Je pense. J'en sais rien parce que j'ai tendance à être enchainé. Souvent. Tout le temps. Volontairement. La liberté, on a l'impression de l'avoir mais elle est éphémère.

Le temps file, la fumée s'évapore, on arrive bientôt à la fin de la clope. J'en suis à ma deuxième.

– Ichigo !

Je tourne la tête vers la provenance de cette voix et remarque l'albinos qui avance _gaiement_ vers nous.

Il a quoi, ce crétin à être aussi heureux ? J'espère qu'il va pas nous chier des arcs-en-ciel, ça serait vraiment le comble.

Putain.

L'image mentale. Sale. Sale. _Sale_.

Pour l'effacer de ma mémoire, je tends l'oreille et écoute leur conversation. Sans gêne, sans remords.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shirosaki ?

– Nel m'a demandé de te voir pour… eh ! Mais t'as vu où tu t'es posé ?

Kurosaki et moi, on se tourne en même temps vers la direction indiquée et… J'ai trop envie de dire _« qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre, putain ? »_ mais je suis pas inclus dans la conversation, donc je la ferme.

Juste derrière la tête de Kurosaki, il y a la couronne du roi.

– Je vais commencer par t'appeler _King_ , maintenant, dit l'albinos, _Shirosaki_ , avec un sourire en coin.

Kurosaki hausse les épaules, clairement il en a rien à foutre de cette remarque – presque autant que moi.

Je vais plutôt retrouver mes boules quies imaginaires et arrêter d'écouter. Ça m'ennuie déjà.

Sauf que pour pas les écouter, je dois me concentrer sur autre chose. La première chose qui me frappe, c'est leur putain de ressemblance physique, malgré leurs couleurs de peau et de cheveux différentes.

Un Kurosaki ça suffisait pas, maintenant y'en a deux. Quel monde merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?

– Et donc ? presse Kurosaki en tirant sur sa cigarette, clairement ennuyé.

– Ouais, donc, bref. En gros, Nel organise une fête chez elle, pour son annive. T'es invité avec toute ta clique. Les parents de Nel sont à l'étranger donc on pourra se mettre une race bien sévère.

– J'y penserai. Cimer pour l'info, lui répond Kurosaki en coupant cours à la conversation.

C'est marrant de voir Kurosaki s'agacer pour si peu. Ça me donne presque envie de l'agacer aussi.

Avant de tourner les talons et de partir, l'albinos se tourne vers moi et a l'air bien songeur. Je le regarde à mon tour mais plus agressivement que Kurosaki. Je sais pas ce qu'il me veut mais ça m'énerve déjà.

– T'es Grimmjow, c'est ça ? Le mec qui a envoyé chier Nel y'a quelques semaines ?

J'acquiesce, avec un sourire en coin. Fier d'avoir testé sur Nel mes techniques favorites : l'insulte et la menace combinées.

– Me demande pas pourquoi mais elle t'a invité aussi. Maso, cette meuf, me dit-il à contrecœur.

Un sourcil arqué, je garde le silence quelques secondes. J'avoue, je suis choqué qu'elle ait pensé à moi. Elle doit _vraiment_ être maso. Ou naïve. Ou conne. Ou les trois en même temps. Ou elle a juste vu quelque chose d'intéressant en moi… – non. Pas possible.

– Donc, viens ou viens pas, c'est toi qui vois, conclue Shirosaki en tournant le dos.

– J'y penserai, je réponds à temps avant qu'il se casse complètement.

Pas sûr que je m'y rende mais… pourquoi pas. Y'aura de l'alcool et de l'herbe. Je crois. Je connais pas les gens du lycée, je sais pas dans quels délires ils sont mais putain, j'espère que y'aura quand même ces deux trucs que j'aime.

…Et je me rends compte une nouvelle fois qu'on me fixe. Que Kurosaki me fixe. Il a les yeux froncés quand je le regarde à mon tour, comme s'il cherchait _encore_ à me cerner.

– Quoi ?

Mon ton est sec et impatient, j'ai pas pu retenir l'acidité dans ma voix. Qu'il crache ce qu'il se retient de me dire depuis tout ce temps qu'on en finisse bordel. Ça me les brise qu'il tente de me cerner, de me déchiffrer.

On se connait pas.

– Je trouve que tu te donnes beaucoup de mal pour te débarrasser des gens alors que dans le fond, t'es seul.

Je sais pas combien de secondes il a fallu pour que j'assimile sa remarque. Je sais pas non plus combien de temps s'écoule avant que je ne montre une quelconque réaction.

 _T'es seul._

 _T'es seul._

 _T'es seul._

Ça tourne en boucle dans ma tête.

J'avale durement ma salive mais lui fais face, les yeux froncés.

– Développe.

Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres, semblant chercher ses mots.

– Tu rejettes tout le monde. Admets-le. Alors même que t'es entouré de gens. Chez Urahara ou au bahut. T'es seul, tu fais confiance à personne, même pas à toi-même. T'as personne dans ce monde, pas même des parents, vu que tu vis chez Urahara. Même quand t'as cambriolé ma maison, t'avais personne. T'as toujours été seul.

 _T'as toujours été seul._

Comme une conclusion, qui définit tout ce qu'il a dit, qui définit ma vie.

J'ai encore mordu l'intérieur de ma joue.

J'ai encore du sang sur la langue.

Du sang sur la langue. Goût médiocre… Saveur de mon existence.

Ma clope glisse à mes pieds, je prends même pas la peine de l'écraser. Je l'ai même pas terminée.

En temps normal, je fais très attention de ne pas gâcher mes cigarettes. Je suis fauché, je dois bien économiser – ou vider des poches.

Mais là, en cet instant, alors que l'on continue à se fixer… je m'en branle. De la clope, du groupe à quelques mètres de nous, de Kenpachi qui hurle.

Je m'en branle parce que les mots de Kurosaki s'incrustent dans ma cervelle. Je m'en branle parce que ses putains de mots me marquent. Connard. Connard. _Connard_. J'ai envie de le défoncer. Lui péter les os, les fracturer, les broyer sous ma poigne, le cogner tellement jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un cadavre en voie de boursouflure. J'ai envie de le… marquer. Laisser ma trace, laisser une impression.

Il m'a cerné, ce con. Déchiffré en quelques mots, en quelques altercations. En quelques coups, il m'a jugé.

Si au moins, c'était faux, j'aurai pu laisser mes poings s'occuper de lui refaire un ravalement de la façade.

Si au moins, c'était faux.

Mais non. Il a fallu que ce connard touche juste, juste, _juste_.

Putain, je crois même qu'il a vu dans mes yeux que ça m'avait touché. Que ses foutus mots m'ont touché. Que même sous mes airs de gamin intouchable, je suis vulnérable.

Que je _suis_ un gamin. Encore et toujours un gamin.

Mais je fais la seule chose que je sache faire correctement : je place mon avant-bras sous sa gorge. Pas trop fort, juste de quoi l'immobiliser quelques secondes.

– Va te faire, tu sais absolument rien de moi.

Et je me casse.

Parce que le déni est une autre de mes armes favorites.

Le déni que personne ne puisse me comprendre. Le déni de ne compter que sur moi et moi-même.

La certitude de vivre dans un monde gangrené. La certitude d'être moi-même gangrené.

Les pensées moroses, j'en ai beaucoup. La désillusion, la dépression – je connais tout ça.

J'ai pas de parents pour me guider.

J'ai commencé le hack très jeune pour les retrouver.

Et j'ai réussi. J'ai retrouvé la trace de ma mère.

Mais je suis pas courageux.

Juste lâche. Trouillard. _Faible_.

J'ai peur de ce que je risque de voir si je m'y plonge.

J'ai peur j'ai peur j'ai peur.

Alors je reste dans mon déni. Je reste avec mes pensées, uniquement avec mes pensées. Celles qui me disent que personne ne veut de moi, celles qui me disent que personne n'a jamais voulu de moi.

Celles qui me disent que tout le monde est mieux sans moi.

Je suis inutile.

Et je suis seul.

Je me casse, loin, loin, loin. Loin de Kurosaki et ses mots justes. Des mots qu'il transforme en coups percutants. Des mots qui ressuscitent vite mes maux.

J'échangerai bien mes maux contre ses mots.

Mais je veux seulement des mots qui soignent, des mots qui réconfortent, des mots qui font du bien.

Alors je fuis. Je me terre dans ma chambre, chez Urahara. Dans quelques minutes, je serai de nouveau le même Grimmjow. Le connard imbu de lui-même. En attendant, pour quelques secondes, je me laisse aller à rêver que… peut-être, j'aurai pu avoir droit à quelque chose de mieux. D'une vie, au lieu de cette semi-existence.

Saloperies d'illusions.


	6. pity party

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo

 **Note :** bonne lecture (;

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – pity party**

« _Did my invitations disappear ?_

 _Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter ?_

 _Tell me why the hell no one is here_

 _Tell me what to do to make it all feel better_ »

Melanie Martinez

Après l'invitation _viens-ou-viens-pas-je-m'en-fous_ de Shirosaki, Nel m'a remis l'invitation officiellement quand on s'est revus en cours. Son anniversaire, c'est ce soir. Autant dire que niveau timing, elle craint.

J'ai ri quand j'ai lorgné sur ma carte d'invitation.

Du rose pastel, partout, partout, _partout_. À l'intérieur, il y a trois dango bleus sur lesquels elle a dessiné des visages heureux.

Putain.

Et le pire, c'est le texte. Sérieusement, il est tellement criblé de petits cœurs que j'ai eu du mal à lire jusqu'au bout.

 _J'espère que les dango t'ont plu, j'ai sélectionné la couleur spécialement pour toi._

 _Je t'invite chez moi le premier mai pour qu'on fête tous ensemble mon anniversaire. Passe après 20h ! Oublie les cadeaux, seule ta présence sera suffisante ! (;_

 _L'adresse se trouve au dos et si jamais t'es perdu, cherche le manoir le plus flippant de Karakura avec les décorations d'Halloween._

Joie.

Quasiment tous les gens de ma classe ont reçu leur invitation, chacun ayant des dango spécifiques.

J'ai déjà mangé les miens.

Ceux de Kurosaki étaient orange. Et il en a eu plus que trois. Enfoiré.

 _Okay_ , cette fille est complètement tarée. Mais elle cuisine bien – je suis sûr qu'elle les a faits elle-même parce qu'ils avaient de petites imperfections un peu partout. Mais ça fait rien, ils étaient bons quand même.

Aussi enfantin que cet anniversaire me paraît, j'ai quand même rangé ma carte d'invitation dans ma poche. Même si toutes ces couleurs et toutes ces joyeusetés m'irritent profondément le derrière puissance huit.

Peut-être que j'y passerai vers minuit quand tout le monde sera tellement torché que personne ne fera attention à moi.

Ouais. Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée.

Après que la dernière heure du club d'informatique se termine, je prends mes affaires et me barre du bahut.

Kurosaki ne me fixe plus. Enfin, pas comme avant. De temps en temps, je le sens me lancer des coups d'œil brefs mais je crois qu'il est passé à autre chose. Il a cerné la bête de foire et a aussitôt assouvi sa curiosité, tuant tout intérêt. Connard.

J'ai décidé de pas me soucier de ce con trop longtemps. Mais c'est un peu dur d'oublier sa présence vu que j'ai l'impression de voir du orange partout. Et quand je vois du orange, je vois directement sa sale gueule, son air suffisant après qu'il ait réussi à me cerner. Ça m'énerve. Ça m'énerve. Ça m'énerve.

Pourquoi je lui ai rendu son bracelet, putain ?

Je m'allume une clope sur le chemin du retour, dans l'espoir de retrouver toute mon indifférence et mes belles résolutions : je m'en bats les couilles des autres, je suis là pour bosser, pas pour me faire des amis.

C'est comme un mantra. Ça marche bien. Je continue de tirer sur ma cigarette, les écouteurs dans mes oreilles. J'ai retrouvé mon vieil iPod dans mes affaires y'a quelques jours. C'est plus pratique que le baladeur et les milliers de disques que je devais me trimbaler y'a quelques années.

J'écoute uniquement de la musique américaine et européenne. Quand ça gueule bien fort, quand ça explose les oreilles et quand ça me donne envie de bouger la tête en rythme avec la basse. Les sons japonais ne me passionnent pas du tout – surtout les groupes de mecs maquillés et coiffés comme des voitures volées. Huh. Non. Plutôt crever que d'écouter cette merde japonaise.

J'espère que Nel a de bons goûts musicaux. Un jour je l'ai vue porter un tee-shirt Rammstein, j'étais resté choqué dessus quelques secondes et pas parce que je fixais sa poitrine mais pour l'inscription. En dehors de l'uniforme habituel du lycée, elle m'a habitué à ses robes de poupées aux couleurs criardes, mais eh, je suppose que je dois pas juger les autres sur leur aspect physique, huh ?

C'est sur cette dernière pensée et les riffs de guitare que j'atteins la maison d'Urahara. Avant de monter dans ma chambre, les écouteurs toujours dans mes oreilles, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour ouvrir le frigo. À première vue, y'a personne dans les environs – je me saisis de deux canettes de bière. Les seules qui restent.

Ça craint. Va falloir que j'attende qu'Urahara en rachète d'autres.

En refermant la porte, je me tourne pour partir quand –

– Putain !

Urahara et son stupide sourire en coin. Il est juste devant moi, les mains dans son dos, fier de m'avoir fait sursauter.

Sursauter. _Moi_.

La honte. Putain.

Je me ressaisis aussitôt et j'enlève les écouteurs, je vais pas lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à me faire sursauter. Qu'il aille se faire voir.

– Eh bien, eh bien, je prends note de te faire sursauter plus souvent, me dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil que je vois à peine à cause de son chapeau.

Je grogne et fronce les sourcils – c'est ma marque de fabrique.

– Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

Il semble considérer la question quelques secondes et retrouve rapidement son sérieux en relevant son chapeau pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Urahara, sérieux.

C'est la première fois que je le vois arborer cet air. Il a peut-être retrouvé un cerveau fonctionnel ?

– Hum. Peux-tu me suivre dans le salon, s'il-te-plaît ? Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

En haussant les épaules, je fourre mes canettes de bière dans mon sac et le suis dans le salon. Les autres gosses ne sont pas là – ou déjà dans leur chambre. Même Yoruichi est pas dans le coin.

C'est louche.

Il prend place sur le canapé, je squatte le fauteuil qui se trouve à côté. Je prends même pas la peine de montrer mon impatience, les bras croisés sur mon torse et le sourcil arqué. Mon sac a glissé au pied du fauteuil, faut pas que j'oublie sa présence.

– Oui, donc… commence-t-il avant de s'interrompre à cause de la nervosité. J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Yoruichi tout à l'heure.

– Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

– Disons que ce coup de fil te concernait. Vois-tu, lorsque je t'ai accueilli ici, j'avais au préalable regardé ton dossier. Ton dossier complet, je précise. De ta naissance jusqu'à maintenant.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il relève la tête dans ma direction, sans doute pour rechercher une quelconque réaction de ma part. Peine perdue, je ne montre absolument rien, hormis de l'impatience. Il poursuit quand même, sans détourner le regard.

– Je sais où se trouve ta mère.

Cette fois, j'arrive pas à feindre. Je sais que les traits de mon visage se sont durcis, _je le sais_. Je serre les dents, évitant de mordre dans ma joue tout en faisant tourner sa phrase dans ma tête.

Je desserre mes bras et les place sur mes genoux à la place.

– T'avais pas le droit de fouiller dans ma vie.

Aussi basse soit ma voix, mon ton cassant a le don de le faire détourner les yeux. Il joint ses mains sur ses genoux et les regarde quelques secondes comme pour y puiser du courage, avant de reprendre la parole :

– Justement si, j'en ai le droit. Mais là n'est pas la question, Grimmjow.

C'est la première fois qu'il n'ajoute pas de suffixe à mon prénom.

– Et je sais également que toi aussi, tu sais où elle se trouve, dit-il en me regardant de nouveau. Mais tu ne l'as jamais contactée. Je ne te pousse pas à le faire. Mais… le coup de fil que j'ai reçu, m'a informé de sa santé qui se dégrade. La sclérose en plaques dont elle est atteinte… sa maladie a évolué.

Il débite ces mots comme si c'était… _bénin_.

Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

Je m'en fous je m'en fous je m'en fous.

Elle peut crever, j'en ai rien à foutre.

C'est elle qui m'a abandonné, c'est elle qui n'a jamais voulu de moi, c'est elle –

C'est elle qui est à l'hôpital. Qui s'y trouve depuis quinze ans.

Mon pied cogne la table basse qui est éjectée. Fort. Le verre déjà fragile se casse aussitôt, le bois se déforme mais ce saccage ne semble pas attirer l'attention d'Urahara.

Je me lève brusquement et serre les poings le long de mon corps. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma chair en un rappel maladif que c'est la réalité. Que la réalité m'a rattrapé, qu'on m'a sorti tout droit de mes illusions. Ces foutues illusions que je me suis forgé il y a bien longtemps, créant une carapace rigide pour ne laisser rien ni personne m'atteindre. Une carapace de certitudes que depuis tout ce temps, on m'a abandonné sans remords.

Je m'y raccroche encore, encore, encore, le plus fort possible. Parce que c'est la seule chose que sache faire. _Fuir la réalité_. Me montrer lâche. Parce que c'est tout ce que je suis, c'est tout ce que je mérite.

– Je m'en fous. De tout. Qu'elle crève, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. Je veux pas la voir. Et toi, dis-je en empoignant Urahara par le col, ne fouille pas dans ma vie.

Je me rends compte qu'il se laisse faire sous ma poigne, qu'il pourrait m'éjecter contre le mur s'il le voulait, sans même aucune difficulté. Mais Urahara ne bouge pas, baisse seulement les yeux, confus et… désolé. Il arbore cet air désolé et je sais pas s'il est désolé de s'être mêlé de ma vie ou que je sois un ingrat insensible.

Et quand je cherche la réponse dans ses pupilles, je me rends compte que c'est de la déception qui y brille. Peut-être que c'est ma propre image qui se reflète dans ses yeux. Cette image du gamin désabusé et sclérosé de millions de questions et d'incertitudes, qui s'est bâti une armure de haine en guise de protection.

Mais c'est faux, c'est pas ma propre image, ça vient de lui, toute cette déception. Il s'attendait à une bien meilleure réaction de ma part. Parce qu'il pensait avoir fait des progrès avec moi, parce qu'il pensait avoir bâti un peu de confiance entre nous.

Lui aussi, me voit à présent comme un raté.

– Je comprends, Grimmjow. Je comprends.

Je le relâche et recule de quelques pas toujours en le fixant.

Un raté, c'est ce que je suis, même pour lui.

La colère a réveillé chaque parcelle de mon corps, je sens mes doigts qui me démangent, mes paupières qui tressautent – et finalement, le sang de nouveau sur ma langue. Mon autre ancrage, mon propre sang qui coule pour faire évacuer toutes mes angoisses.

Je recule et recule et recule, jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur. À son contact, je me réveille aussitôt de cette espèce de pseudo-passivité et quitte la maison.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je cours, inconsciemment, sans but précis. Je cours, cours, cours, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin. Le vent mordant décrispe mon visage mais n'endigue pas ma colère qui continue à vibrer dans mes veines.

 _Sclérose en plaques._

Non, j'ai pas le droit d'y penser. De m'en soucier.

Faut que je retrouve mes repères, mes anciens, mes fidèles repères.

Faut pas que je sombre, faut pas que je succombe… faut pas que je me laisse faire.

C'est _elle_ qui m'a abandonné.

C'est _elle_ la fautive.

Coupable coupable coupable.

Je sais pas où je me trouve. Je sais pas combien de temps je cours.

Je sais rien, je sais plus, je sais pas quoi faire.

Putain, j'emmerde Urahara. J'emmerde ma mère, j'emmerde les parents, j'emmerde Kurosaki et sa famille parfaite.

Mes jambes commencent à me faire souffrir, je m'arrête quelque part, les mains plaquées sur un mur quelconque, mon front cognant doucement. Je sens pas les anfractuosités du mur mutilé et crépi, je veux juste effacer ma mémoire, vider mon crâne, arracher ma cervelle et la balancer aux clébards.

Quelques minutes que je me trouve dans cette position, avant que ma respiration ne se calme pour de bon et que je bouge les yeux pour regarder aux alentours.

J'ai du mal au début à habituer mes yeux – ce n'est pas très éclairé dans les environs. Lorsque je relève la tête, c'est là que je vois la bâtisse : le manoir déjà décoré pour Halloween, alors qu'on est en mai. Un panneau géant, en métal, est accroché près des grilles, sur lequel est écrit : _Odelschwanck_ , en lettres latines.

Mon état actuel, un peu secoué, un peu paumé, me pousse à m'approcher des grilles et d'ouvrir le portail. Sans me poser de questions, sans me demander pourquoi je me rends à ce putain d'anniversaire. Justement parce que mon cerveau est vide, vide, _vide_. Pas de questionnements, pas de réflexions, _rien_ , seulement le néant.

Le portail est ouvert en plus, sans doute pour laisser les invités entrer à leur bon vouloir. Le jardin immense est long à parcourir, parsemé de fleurs et d'arbustes dont la valeur doit être le triple de toutes mes affaires réunies.

Quand j'atteins l'escalier et regarde les lourdes portes de la baraque, je suis obligé de lever haut la tête pour voir les gargouilles.

 _'le manoir le plus flippant de Karakura'_ c'était pas un euphémisme.

Je me place devant les portes géantes et je sonne. Vu le bruit que ça a produit, une seule fois suffit apparemment.

Une minute. Deux minutes. Et personne pour m'ouvrir.

Plus le temps passe et plus je songe à sonner de nouveau.

Lorsque je place mon doigt sur la sonnerie, les portes s'ouvrent sur deux majordomes en train de discuter : l'un squelettique, l'autre… bien en chair.

– Mais Pesche, on a pas demandé à maîtresse Nel… dit le plus gros des deux.

– Ça fait rien, Dondochakka, je prends le risque, dit l'autre squelettique.

Il se détourne de ce _Dondochakka_ et s'écarte pour me laisser passer.

– Vous êtes un ami de maîtresse Nel, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il lorsque j'entre dans la baraque.

L'autre referme derrière moi tandis que j'essaye de me creuser la tête pour une réponse.

– Huh…

Ami, je dirai pas ça. Plutôt une connaissance. Ou camarade de classe. Ou une connerie dans le genre. Mais j'ai pas le temps de donner ma réponse que ledit Pesche me tire par le bras.

– Maîtresse Nel ne se sent pas très bien… Nous n'arrivons pas à l'aider. C'est une catastrophe ! Dans quelques heures les invités seront là et…

Oh, putain. Me dîtes pas que je suis venu _super_ tôt ?

Merde, merde, merde. Pourquoi ça m'arrive qu'à moi, putain ?

– …elle a saccagé toutes les décorations, nous ne savons plus quoi faire pour la calmer !

Il n'me laisse même pas le temps de glisser un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du manoir qu'on parcourt rapidement le hall pour arriver dans le salon.

Et c'est là que je la vois.

Les ballons sont tous dégonflés, les peluches éventrées, les décorations complètement bousillées… Et Nel, dans sa robe bleue de poupée au milieu de ce massacre. C'est la même robe qu'Alice dans _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_.

Elle est assise par terre, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux habituellement coiffés en deux couettes parfaites – et je lésine pas sur le mot _parfaites_ , elle a vraiment des cheveux parfaits – sont en pétard sur sa tête. Le maquillage a aussi coulé, beaucoup. Je m'approche à petits pas et je vois les sillons noirs sur ses joues rondes. Et plus je m'approche, plus je remarque la cicatrice rosée qui barre son visage.

Elle semble entendre mes pas approcher puisqu'elle relève la tête. Je la connais pas du tout mais j'ai jamais vu cet _air_ sur son visage auparavant. Cet air perdu, incertain… enfantin. J'ai l'impression de voir une enfant de cinq ans plutôt que cette jeune fille qui vient tout juste d'avoir dix-sept ans.

Je connais pas la raison de son mental breakdown mais putain, ça a vraiment dû l'atteindre pour qu'elle saccage tout, à peine quelques heures avant son anniversaire.

– Grimmjow ?

Sa voix montre de l'incertitude, elle cligne à plusieurs reprises en me fixant, sans doute pour se persuader que je ne suis pas le fruit de son imagination.

– Ouais, c'est moi.

Ma propre voix est toujours aussi basse, alors que je m'assois à mon tour, devant Nel.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

J'ai eu du mal à adoucir le ton de ma voix mais je crois pas qu'elle s'en est souciée.

– Je… j'ai reçu une lettre de la part de mes parents tout à l'heure, me répond-elle en me… _souriant_.

C'est flippant. Son sourire, je veux dire. Je pense que c'est le genre de sourire préfabriqué qu'elle doit lancer à tout-va quand elle parle de ses parents. Ce sourire faux, sans émotions, sans joie.

Sa main glisse sous le tablier blanc et en tire de la poche de sa robe une lettre froissée, cornée sur bords. J'ose pas tendre la main pour la prendre – on sait jamais, peut-être qu'elle ne veut même pas m'avoir dans les parages, dans un moment pareil ? Mais je suis déjà surpris qu'elle m'ait parlé de la lettre de ses parents…

Et je suis encore plus surpris lorsqu'elle me rend la lettre. Je suis incertain. Quand je la regarde, elle semble être retournée dans cette attitude de petite-fille de cinq ans, les yeux baissés sur ses mains jointes, comme si elle attendait sa punition.

Elle se fiche de qui je suis. Elle veut juste une présence à ses côtés. _'seule ta présence sera suffisante'_ disait sa carte d'invitation. Alors je déplie la lettre, en essayant de pas l'abîmer plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Mes yeux parcourent la lettre. Et j'ai pas besoin de la lire entièrement pour comprendre le problème : dès les premières lignes, Nel se fait massacrer.

 _Littéralement_.

 _[…] Jeune fille, nous te contactons pour t'informer du dîner auquel tu assisteras_ _samedi prochain_ _à notre place. Rappelle-toi de ne pas sourire lors du dîner, ni d'ouvrir la bouche. Laisse notre assistant faire la conversation. Utilise le produit que nous t'avons acheté pour masquer cette horrible cicatrice sur ton visage. Ne porte pas de vêtements embarrassants, tu ne souhaites tout de même pas faire honte à tes parents… N'est-ce pas ? Tu serviras uniquement de décoration au nom de la famille Odelschwanck. Est-ce bien clair ? […]_

Et c'est pas tant le contenu de la lettre qui pose problème mais surtout la date à laquelle elle est datée : le premier mai. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Nel et aucune mention de son anniversaire dans cette diarrhée verbale. Uniquement des réprimandes et des avertissements.

– Huh, dis-je sans trouver les mots justes et en m'éclaircissant la gorge.

– Je devrai être habituée, m'informe Nel toujours tête baissée, ils ont toujours oublié mon anniversaire. Aucun mot, aucun cadeau. Uniquement leur absence.

– Ils sont souvent absents ? Je pensais que c'était une histoire de quelques jours.

Au lieu de répondre, elle rit jaune en regardant le massacre qu'elle a commis dans son immense salon.

– Même quand ils sont là, je les vois jamais. Le manoir est tellement grand qu'on arrive à ne jamais se croiser. Ils… Ils ont des métiers trop importants.

Sa dernière phrase me donne l'impression qu'elle leur cherche des excuses.

Quel métier est plus important que d'élever ses propres enfants ?

Je me trouvais malchanceux de ne pas avoir de parents du tout. Mais je me rends compte qu'on peut être encore plus malheureux tout en ayant des parents – ses parents ne l'ont pas abandonnée à la naissance mais ils lui font tout de même subir leur absence.

– Ils contrôlent toujours ta vie, comme ça ?

J'arrive pas à camoufler ma curiosité mais… je sais pas, m'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose que mes propres problèmes, ça me fait du bien. Même si c'est avec les problèmes de quelqu'un d'autre.

– Oui. Je suis fille unique, ils m'ont toujours considérée comme un objet malléable à leur bon vouloir. J'ai l'impression de… de…

– De ne pas avoir de personnalité ?

Elle tourne brusquement la tête dans ma direction, confuse que je sois tombé juste. Hoche la tête, doucement d'abord, vigoureusement ensuite.

– J'ai la même impression aussi. Des fois.

L'impression de ne pas exister, d'être contrôlé, d'être modelé, de ne pas être une individualité. L'impression que tout le monde essaye d'étouffer ma personnalité.

Étriqué, oppressé, sans aucun libre arbitre. Les poignets liés, les mots dans la tête, les maux dans le mal-être.

Elle laisse échapper un rire léger, plus sincèrement. Sûrement surprise de partager avec quelqu'un d'autre cette impression de ne pas avoir d'âme.

– Ils ne me parlent que quand je commence à les agacer, quand j'ai de mauvaises notes. I-ils disent que je n'ai pas le droit d'être triste ni joyeuse, parce que ma vie n'a rien de tragique pour que je sois triste… et parce que je n'ai rien accompli de moi-même pour être joyeuse. Ils disent que les sourires et la joie, c'est pour les faibles.

– C'est des conneries, meuf. Que des conneries.

Je l'entends rire de nouveau, en essuyant ses joues. Elle étale encore plus le maquillage et révèle davantage sa cicatrice mais elle doit s'en ficher de se montrer imparfaite devant moi.

– Je t'avais dit qu'on avait quelque chose en commun, dit-elle en rappel à son approche lors de mes premiers jours au bahut.

Je roule des yeux et… j'ose pas lui dire _'désolé d'avoir été un con'._ Je réponds seulement par une insulte :

– T'es toujours aussi emmerdante.

– Et toi t'es toujours un connard, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Les insultes n'ont rien de sérieux. C'est plus une façon d'enterrer notre mauvais départ et de démarrer sur quelque chose de nouveau, en se découvrant pour la première fois. Au moins, Nel s'est calmée et n'a pas l'air d'être sur le point de faire une nouvelle crise.

Qui aurait cru que cette fille-poupée-parfaite avait une âme ?

– Allez, bouge, on va nettoyer ton massacre.

Je commence à être bon en nettoyage.

* * *

– Franchement, mec, je suis désespéré.

Et moi donc. Sauf que je le répète pas trente-six fois en dix minutes. Renji est dans la phase n°2 des amoureux transis : il se languit et rêve éveillé des scénarios irréalisables avec _Rukia_.

Et c'est pour la même raison que je suis moi-même désespéré. Non parce que je partage les mêmes sentiments pour Rukia – eurk, c'est dégueulasse. Mais surtout parce que… _bordel_ , ce sont mes meilleurs amis. J'ai déjà du mal à imaginer Renji éprouver quelque chose pour Rukia mais les imaginer… ensemble… Eurk.

Si au moins, Renji pouvait m'épargner son larmoyant charabia, ça serait super gentil.

Mais je peux toujours rêver, parce qu'on parle de _Renji_ , là. Le gars est heureux rien qu'à l'idée de me torturer ; c'est _lui_ qui m'a présenté en tant que délégué de classe après tout.

…Vu la façon dont je me plains de lui, je me demande pourquoi je le garde en tant que meilleur ami.

– Je sais pas comment lui prouver que c'est pas du mytho cette fois, continue-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au ciel comme si la réponse à tous ses problèmes s'y trouvait.

J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches en quête de mon paquet de cigarettes – parce que j'en ai vraiment besoin, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

– Putain, j'en ai marre, qu'est-ce que je vais faire…

– Stop ! Ta gueule, poto, ta gueule, dis-je en tentant d'allumer ma clope malgré le vent.

– Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que t'étais mon meilleur ami et que t'étais censé m'aider.

– T'aider, ouais, mais pas t'entendre pleurnicher sur ton sort pendant des heures. Je t'aime bien Renji mais là je sature.

Et probablement Rukia aussi. Soyons honnêtes, il l'a un peu – beaucoup – étouffée ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'ils se sont embrassés lors d'un jeu stupide – la bouteille tournante – il s'est mis en tête qu'il est amoureux d'elle et ne pourra jamais vivre sans. Honnêtement, je suis pas sûr que ça soit vrai, du moins, pour l'instant. Car Renji a tendance à… ouais, il écoute plus souvent sa queue que son cerveau.

C'est pour ça que je veux pas qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Parce que ça risquerait de faire péter notre groupe. On s'en fout un peu d'Ishida mais je veux pas que ça se répercute sur Chad et Inoue.

Et puis, il y a moi aussi, partagé entre Rukia et Renji, entre deux groupes.

Donc, j'ai pris la résolution de ne pas me mêler de leurs histoires.

D'autant plus que Rukia n'a pas l'air d'avoir des sentiments pour Renji. Pour l'instant. Qui sait, si ça se trouve, ça va changer ? Peut-être que dans dix ans, ils seront mariés et auront un marmot porc-épique aux cheveux noirs…

Haha, ça risque pas d'arriver.

– Pourquoi tu ricanes ? me demande-t-il soudainement et j'arrête immédiatement de rire.

Faut que je m'entraîne pour ne rire que dans ma tête.

– Pour rien, t'inquiète.

On retombe dans le silence – enfin, façon de parler. Puisque Renji marmonne une chanson du moment qui passe sur toutes les radios. En temps normal, je l'obligerai à arrêter de force mais comme j'ai pas été très sympa ces dernières minutes avec lui, je me retiens de le brusquer. Il est un peu à fleur de peau en ce moment. L'autre jour, il s'est mis à psychoter comme quoi on l'avait évincé du groupe un après-midi parce qu'on avait oublié d'attendre que son entraînement de foot se termine.

Du coup, je vais éviter une nouvelle crise en faisant subir à mes oreilles cette musique affreuse. Ah, à coup sûr, je vais l'avoir dans la tête pendant des heures…

Quoique, on est en route pour l'anniversaire de Nel, il y aura sûrement de la musique, je pourrais m'en débarrasser. N'est-ce pas ?

Pitié Nel, pourvu que ta fête soit réussie…

En pensant à elle, je resserre mes doigts sur son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Je lui ai acheté une peluche.

Elle en a des milliers mais elle m'a déjà prévenu qu'elle ne pourrait _jamais_ en avoir assez de ces bestioles.

– Tu sais, je pense que t'as une chance avec Nel, dit Renji.

Ma première réaction, c'est de tousser comme un sale débutant en arrachant ma clope de ma bouche.

– Quoi ? Mais t'as craqué mon vieux ! beugle-je malgré la toux qui m'a pris soudainement.

– Non, non, je suis sérieux, mec ! Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

Cette fois, je le regarde comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Il en a _vraiment_ trop pris pour sortir des conneries pareilles, y'a pas moyen qu'il puisse me suggérer un truc pareil…

– Pas moyen, mec, pas moyen. C'est… _Nel_ , quoi, répondis-je en faisant une grimace.

C'est pas que l'idée me dérange, non, loin de-là. Nel est un peu le fantasme de tous les mecs du bahut – et je pense de beaucoup de filles aussi. Mais elle est justement trop… _précieuse_. Elle aime les jolies choses, pleines de couleurs et de paillettes.

Tout le monde voudrait la protéger et la chérir, alors même qu'elle sait donner des coups pour se défendre toute seule. Donc, physiquement et mentalement, tout est parfait chez elle.

Sauf qu'elle n'a jamais montré aucun intérêt pour quiconque. Amicalement, oui, elle a énormément d'amis et leur montre son affection sans retenue. Mais d'un point de vue sentimental, Nel n'est absolument pas accessible.

Malgré ce que disent les rumeurs à ce propos d'ailleurs. On raconte que c'est une fille facile, qu'elle écarte ses cuisses pour n'importe qui. Y'a même eu cette horrible rumeur en début d'année, comme quoi elle avait même caché quelqu'un sous sa longue robe de poupée – ouais, pour dire à quel point les gens sont tarés.

J'avais tabassé le gars qui m'avait parlé de la rumeur la première fois.

À contrario de beaucoup de filles, Nel au moins, est vierge.

C'est peut-être par jalousie ou par stupidité qu'ils racontent toutes ces conneries.

Mais parfois, quand elle apprécie quelqu'un, elle le montre de façon choquante qui donne lieu à des interprétations erronées de ses véritables intentions. Quand on avait dix ans, on s'était embrassés devant les autres élèves pour voir ce que ça voulait dire _'s'embrasser'_. Même si c'était dégueulasse et bien baveux, les gens ont continué à nous imaginer en couple ; au point que même Renji pense que j'aie une chance avec elle.

Sincèrement, Nel est un véritable amour, une bouffée d'air frais, je me vois pas passer une semaine sans ses petites notes qu'elle laisse sur ma table de cours. Souvent, elle utilise des feuilles teintes en rose pastel et des dessins d'ours en peluche ; je sais aussi qu'elle parfume ses petits mots avec son propre parfum et putain, ça sent tellement _Nel_ – ouais, j'ai déjà reniflé. En général, elle m'écrit pour me dire de passer une bonne journée ou qu'elle m'aime beaucoup ou que je lui manque.

Putain, je suis heureux de la compter parmi mes amis même si on s'est un peu éloignés depuis le début d'année.

Je dis toujours qu'elle est une version évoluée de Rukia (pour la sournoiserie) et Inoue (pour la gentillesse).

Lorsqu'on atteint son manoir, j'entends déjà la forte musique qui fait sursauter les gargouilles. Okay, on a une heure de retard.

– Merde, j'espère qu'ils nous ont laissé de la tise.

J'acquiesce et on pousse le portail en fer forgé pour s'engouffrer dans le jardin qu'on passe en quelques enjambées, pressés d'arriver à la fête.

Renji s'excite sur la sonnerie tandis que j'arrange le papier cadeau de la peluche. Je suis pas un expert en emballage, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas refuser mon cadeau parce que c'est moche –

Les portes s'ouvrent brusquement sur une Nel flamboyante.

– Itsygo ! Renji !

Je souris quand ce vieux surnom lui échappe et la serre dans mes bras aussitôt, sans laisser à Renji la possibilité de me devancer. Je lui tire la langue parce qu'on se bat toujours pour savoir lequel aura le câlin de Nel en premier. Putain, on est vraiment des gamins.

– Bon anniversaire, ma belle, lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille en passant le cadeau entre nos deux corps.

Elle sent rapidement la peluche contre son ventre et s'écarte de moi pour s'extasier sur le cadeau. Ouais, donc, l'emballage, Nel s'en bat les couilles : elle déchire le papier cadeau sans gêne pour sautiller en serrant la peluche contre elle.

– Merci, me dit-elle me prenant une deuxième fois dans ses bras.

Souffrir plusieurs heures à lui chercher un cadeau, ça valait bien le sourire rayonnant qu'elle m'a donné.

Renji passe après moi pour lui offrir son cadeau, un bracelet d'après ce que j'ai compris. Pendant qu'ils sont occupés à se saluer, se remercier, et tout le tintouin qui vient avec, je prends la peine d'observer Nel un peu.

Comme d'habitude, elle porte une robe de poupée avec de jolis rubans mais la robe est de couleur verte – un vert alpin, qui fait ressortir le vert de ses cheveux. C'est vraiment joli sur elle. Par contre, ses yeux ont l'air un peu gonflé malgré le maquillage… Sauf que j'ai pas le temps de m'attarder là-dessus puisqu'elle tire Renji et moi à l'intérieur et nous file des verres directement en mains que ses majordomes portaient sur un plateau près d'elle.

J'avoue, je fixe surtout la décoration que je trouve époustouflante ; de toute façon, sa maison est toujours magnifique. Mais je trouve qu'elle a placé sa touche personnelle vraiment dans tous les recoins, c'est agréable de voir du _Nel_ partout.

Quand je termine avec la décoration, c'est là que je remarque la foule. Genre, _foule_ , quoi.

Déjà que le manoir est super grand mais alors là, il y a du monde absolument partout.

– Putain, on va galérer pour trouver les autres, dis-je à Renji qui semble distrait par les basses à notre gauche.

Y'a vraiment de tout ici, les fêtards déjantés qui sautillent dans tous les sens, les geeks timides qui discutent à l'écart, les dragueurs et les dragué(e)s, les différents clubs du lycée… En clair, tout le bahut est là.

Je sais de source sûre que le club d'art voue un culte à Nel ; elle est leur muse (ils exposent souvent leurs créations sur le panneau d'affichage – et c'est toujours inspiré de Nel).

C'est sans doute eux qui arrêtent pas de la suivre où qu'elle aille, tout en se tenant à quelques mètres. Je souris à moi-même, elle a le don d'envouter n'importe qui.

– Ah, je les vois, dit Renji en me prenant la main pour me guider vers nos amis.

Sa main est moite dans la mienne mais j'y fais pas attention, je la serre un peu plus fort parce que je sais que c'est la présence de Rukia qui le met dans cet état. C'est ma façon de lui montrer que... je suis là, qu'il pourra toujours compter sur moi.

Quand on arrive près d'eux, on se lâche la main – même si on sait tous les deux que ça ne leur pose pas de problèmes de nous voir _aussi_ proches. On s'insulte et on se bagarre beaucoup mais on se tient la main quand on a besoin de soutien sans que ça nous rende gays. Rukia, Inoue, Chad, Tatsuki et Ishida sont assis autour d'une table, leurs verres en mains.

Après les salutations et autres formalités ennuyantes, on décide tous ensemble d'aller dans un coin un peu à l'écart de tout ce monde. C'est pratique parce que la maison est gigantesque, on peut se trouver un coin sympa sans que la musique soit assourdissante ou qu'on soit serrés les uns aux autres. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Nel accueillir de nouveaux invités.

D'autres copains du lycée nous rejoignent aussi, on passe un bon moment, je dois dire. Entre Rukia qui frappe Renji, Tatsuki qui se lance dans un marathon de blagues salaces, Chad qui bat le record du monde du silence, Ishida qui se tripote les lunettes toutes les cinq secondes, Inoue qui garde le contrôle de la conversation en n'excluant personne… Et moi qui m'enfile plusieurs verres de vodka.

Je fais partie de ces connards qui peuvent boire énormément sans être torchés. Ouais, je sais, c'est agaçant. En Russie, je crois que les hommes s'enfilent une barquette de beurre avant de boire comme des trous. J'ai jamais testé mais peut-être que chez moi, c'est naturel ?

Ça agace Renji parce qu'il tient vraiment mal l'alcool.

Je sais pas combien d'heures passent, combien de verres on s'enfile, combien de joues se colorent. La fête est réussie, même si c'est bondé. Nel a servi beaucoup de pâtisseries : japonaises, européennes et même américaines. Mon ventre est complètement blindé niveau sucre – le problème c'est que je suis actuellement en train d'essayer de m'enfiler un autre morceau d'un gâteau allemand au nom imprononçable. C'est originaire de son pays.

C'est en pleine attaque sucrée contre mon estomac que je remarque de l'agitation à ma gauche. Nel qui se débat avec quelqu'un dont le corps semble complètement… avachi ? Je pense que le type est surtout tellement torché qu'il tient à peine debout.

Je décide de laisser mon gâteau pour plus tard et m'approche d'eux, j'aiderai Nel si besoin.

– Nel ?

Elle se tourne vers moi et m'offre un nouveau sourire. Mes yeux glissent de son visage vers le cadavre… de _Grimmjow_.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai souri comme un con. Genre, le sourire narquois, bien moqueur. Je suis sûr d'avoir bu plus que lui mais me voilà en pleine forme, un peu plus gai et coloré que d'habitude. Les seuls effets que ça a sur moi. Alors que lui, il sent les relents de vomi et d'alcool.

– Il a trop bu, ce boulet, s'explique Nel en tentant de remettre Grimmjow debout. Je voulais le déplacer dans une chambre libre mais il arrête pas de marmonner qu'il doit rentrer chez lui.

Pas sûr qu'il puisse retrouver son chemin dans cet état ; il tient à peine debout, ce con.

Par contre, ce qui arrive ensuite est totalement surréaliste. Soit je suis un putain de bon samaritain, soit je suis bourré sans m'en rendre compte parce que… _les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je les contrôle._

– Je peux l'emmener chez lui, je sais où il habite.

Ouais.

Sans déconner.

Je viens de proposer mon aide.

Moi, aider cet ingrat.

Putain de Grimmjow.

Je suis bourré, y'a pas moyen que je fasse un truc pareil en étant sobre.

– Oh c'est vrai ? C'est fantastique ! Merci, s'égaie Nel en lâchant le bras de Grimmjow pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Il vient de s'écrouler sur le sol et elle a même pas fait attention à lui, trop occupée à me faire un câlin.

Le sourire moqueur ne veut pas quitter mon visage.

– Ouais, t'inquiète, dis-je en m'écartant de Nel pour m'avancer vers le cadavre aux cheveux bleus.

À cause de la chute, il a l'air plus réveillé et tente de se mettre debout. Mais peine perdue, ses bras n'arrivent même pas à le soutenir. Je le saisis par le torse et l'aide à se relever. En glissant son bras derrière ma nuque, je le tiens par la taille pour l'aider à se tenir debout. Sa tête roule un peu sur mon épaule alors que ses yeux s'ouvrent à moitié.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Nel, que j'approche de moi de ma main libre. Mes sourcils se froncent, quand mes doigts parcourent légèrement son visage, là où normalement il y a une cicatrice.

– Tu vas bien ? Tu me dirais, hein, si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Je ne masque même pas l'inquiétude, après tout, ses yeux gonflés ne me trompent pas.

– Oui, je vais bien, répond Nel en souriant sincèrement alors que ses yeux glissent vers Grimmjow. Prends soin de lui, d'accord ?

– Okay, je vais essayer. Dis aux autres que j'ai dû partir, qu'ils m'attendent pas. Encore bon annive, Nel, c'était une super fête.

– Oh, attends, n'oublie pas de lui donner ceci, dit-elle en s'écartant de moi pour prendre un sac par terre qu'elle glisse ensuite autour de mon poignet.

Des pâtisseries juste pour Grimmjow.

J'en serai presque jaloux.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en passerai aussi, quand j'aurai viré tous les squatteurs d'ici, ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en se détournant pour aller je-ne-sais-où.

Je marmonne quelque chose (une insulte) à l'encontre de Grimmjow qui grogne, les yeux à moitié ouverts. Et je commence à le traîner dans le hall.

C'est là que je vois l'horloge : il est déjà 3h.

Sa mère, j'avais pas vu les heures filer.

Trop occupé que j'étais avec mes gâteaux.

– Ah, Kurosaki, te voilà, dit-il en me dévisageant.

Je crois qu'il essaye même de sourire. Mais dans son état actuel ce qui en sort, c'est plus un sourire de psychopathe constipé qu'autre chose.

– Ouais, ouais, c'est moi.

Arrivé devant les lourdes portes, je me fige quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Malgré tous ces verres, mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas très bien et je suis obligé de me contorsionner pour 1) tenir Grimmjow, 2) ne pas perdre son sac de bouffe sucrée, et 4) ouvrir les portes.

Ouais, y'a pas de 3. J'aime pas ce chiffre.

Je sais pas comment, ni combien de temps ça a duré mais on a réussi à sortir.

Okay, avec quelques dégâts. Grimmjow qui m'insulte, les pâtisseries qui s'écrabouillent. Mais nous voilà dans l'air frais de Karakura. Joie.

L'air frais a le don de rendre Grimmjow un peu plus vivant, c'est une bonne chose. Ou pas, en fait, je suis pas habitué à traîner avec un Grimmjow bourré.

Je suis pas habitué à traîner avec Grimmjow tout court.

Mais j'ai plus d'animosité à son encontre, même l'histoire du cambriolage est déjà enterrée. C'est une certitude.

– Huh, Kurosaki… Je suis désolé d'avoir cim-cambriolé ta maison.

Sa voix est faible, à peine un murmure audible. Mais j'ai entendu. Et j'acquiesce pour lui faire comprendre que c'est rien.

Parce que c'est la vérité. C'était qu'un môme qui cherchait juste des sous pour vivre.

– C'est pas grave.

Au son de ma voix, il commence par gigoter et je remets en place son bras autour de mon cou pour pas perdre la prise sur son corps et l'aider à marcher.

– Mec, tiens-toi bien si tu veux pas qu'on s'écroule tous les deux, dis-je sans masquer mon irritation.

Il rit mais tente quand même de se tenir le plus droit possible et marcher correctement. De temps en temps, les phares de voitures le font gigoter à cause de la surprise alors je le tire le plus à gauche du trottoir pour éviter les phares aveuglants.

Et malgré quelques minutes de silence, de ces silences reposants et sereins, il interrompt et me contamine par le trouble.

 _Trouble_.

Rien ne me trouble.

Trop tard, il m'a déjà contaminé.

– J'suis vraiment seul, tu sais.

J'avale durement ma salive lorsque sa voix se casse au milieu de sa phrase.

J'avais deviné juste.

– Mes vieux m'ont abandonné quand j'avais deux ans.

Cette fois, j'ai envie de parler, de lui poser des questions mais je me retiens. Je me retiens parce qu'il a sans doute oublié à qui il révèle tous ces détails. Je veux pas qu'il se rappelle de ma présence et qu'il fasse marche-arrière…

Je me trouve monstrueux de profiter de son état pour lui soutirer ce genre d'informations.

– J'ai commencé le hack pour les retrou-ver.

Ce détail, par contre, j'en avais aucune idée.

Pas même un petit soupçon.

Je pensais qu'il était dans le club d'informatique juste pour passer le temps, pour s'occuper.

Pas qu'il était _hacker_.

– Et j'ai retrouvé ma mère d'cette façon. Mais je l'ai jamais rencontrée.

– Pourquoi ?

La question m'a échappé. Même si j'ai essayé de baisser ma voix pour ne pas l'effrayer.

– Parce qu'elle est à l'hôpital depuis quinze ans. Malade. J'avais vu dans son diag-diagnostic qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. J'ai peur qu'elle s'rappelle pas d'moi.

– Mais… Mais peut-être que tu te trompes et qu'elle se rappelle quand même de toi, dis-je en resserrant mon bras autour de sa taille.

Lui, au moins, a une mère.

Même malade.

Elle est vivante.

C'est déjà ça.

– Non, pas moyen.

Sa phrase se conclue par un rire malsain et il retombe dans le silence. Nous marchons encore, lentement, parce que c'est dur de traîner un autre humain.

Dans quelle galère je me suis fourré encore ? Je pense pas que ces révélations sur son passé vont m'être utiles – en fait, si, putain, j'aime pas ça. Je veux _pas_ lui trouver de l'intérêt, avoir envie de le connaître davantage. Sauf que c'est pas comme si on pouvait contrôler ces trucs-là ; on est deux mômes, paumés, lui sans parents et moi sans mère. Il a la haine, ça je l'ai compris – et je l'aurai aussi avec son vécu.

Mais… il a aussi le droit de se reposer. De raccrocher sa haine sur un porte-manteau et se laisser aller à la légèreté. Il y a droit, je vais m'en assurer qu'il y accède.

– Eh, regarde, dit-il en pointant de son bras mou dans la direction des buissons.

J'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il regardait vraiment parce qu'il s'est aussitôt jeté en avant pour ramper à quatre pattes jusqu'aux buissons.

Je panique en le rattrapant et en tentant de le remettre debout. Mais il repousse mes mains et me pousse à regarder.

– Oh, putain, dis-je quand je vois à mon tour le petit chiot apeuré et caché dans les buissons.

– Ouais, dit-il en rapprochant son bras de l'animal pour lui toucher les oreilles.

Je connais pas vraiment les races de chiens mais je crois que c'est un labrador. Il est vraiment très, _très_ , noir, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu du mal à le voir au début – ça ou parce que j'ai la berlue.

Le chiot doit pas avoir plus de deux mois, à tout casser. Il n'a pas non plus de collier autour du cou. Franchement, qui oserait abandonner un chiot pareil ?

– Viens-là, dit Grimmjow en tendant ses bras en avant pour que l'animal s'y glisse.

La première chose qui me passe par la tête c'est : j'espère qu'il a été vacciné.

La deuxième, c'est : comment je vais faire pour traîner un Grimmjow bourré, les pâtisseries écrabouillées et un chiot paumé ?

J'arrête l'alcool. C'est définitif.

Le chiot s'avance tout doucement vers l'ivrogne qui semble plus si ivre que ça tout à coup.

– Tu vas en faire quoi, de cet animal ?

– J'sais pas.

Moi non plus.

Grimmjow se relève avec le chiot dans ses bras, et je remarque qu'il y met toutes ses forces pour pas s'écrouler ou effrayer la bête.

Mais il échoue, comme je m'en doutais : il commence par perdre l'équilibre tout en se concentrant pour tenir l'animal en place. Heureusement que j'ai de bons réflexes parce que je me suis rapidement rapproché d'eux, en remettant ma main autour de sa taille pour le soutenir tandis qu'il glisse un bras derrière ma nuque, tenant l'animal fermement contre lui.

De temps en temps, je glisse des coups d'œil à l'animal et à Grimmjow, toujours un peu sonné.

– Grimmjow ? dis-je pour attirer son attention.

Un simplement grognement me répond.

– T'es toujours un connard.

– Je t'emmerde bien profondément, enfoiré, dit-il en riant faiblement.

Aucun de nous ne parle sur le chemin qu'il nous reste à parcourir. Quelques minutes à peine, avant qu'on arrive chez Urahara.

Il va recueillir trois estropiés de la vie, j'ai pas la foi de retourner chez moi cette nuit.

On s'occupera de l'animal demain.

Demain, on aura peut-être l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ.


End file.
